Estrella en implosión
by Any-chan15
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer para detener al asesino de su hermana ahora que ha sido declarado inocente en el juicio? Nada. Deja su venganza cuando ésta comienza a consumirla e intenta seguir con su vida, pero luego de unos años cuando ve que otra mujer ha entrado a la vida de ese hombre, se dice a sí misma que si no pudo salvar a su hermana, al menos salvará a esa mujer.
1. Sentencia

**¡Hola, bienvenido a este fanfic! Tenía dudas de si subirlo, pero habiendo acabado ayer el cap 3 y empezando hoy el 4 creo que lo voy a terminar, así que… ¿por qué no subirlo? Será mi primer long fic en este fandom XD (el de Despedida no cuenta porque son caps independientes). **

**Las parejas que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia son las siguientes: DoumaxKanae – ShinobuxDouma – DoumaxKotoha – GiyuuxShinobu – TanjiroxKanao – ZenitsuxNezuko. Así que está advertido. **

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. Esta historia me pertenece. **

**Estrella en implosión**

**Capítulo 1: Sentencia**

Siempre se echó la culpa por la muerte de su hermana, a pesar de que todos le decían que no debía sentirse de esa forma, pero esa sensación jamás la abandonaba, se repetía que si ella hubiera visto más allá se habría dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo, no habría dejado que se acercase ni a ella ni a su hermana. Sin embargo, no se puede volver al pasado.

―No puedes comparar tus acciones de cuando tenías trece años con ahora que tienes veinticinco años―le regañó Himejima, uno de sus superiores en su trabajo y también un querido amigo de la familia. Él siempre era la voz de la razón pero ahora mismo no lograba escucharlo, sus palabras salían así de fácil como entraban.

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasado, creyendo que si lo pensaba con fuerza tal vez todo cambiaría y su hermana entraría por esa puerta, tan viva y feliz como siempre fue.

Himejima suspiró, podía sentir la frustración de la joven, la compartía de hecho, a nadie que hubo conocido a Kanae Kocho le caía bien la noticia de que su ex marido y único sospechoso de su asesinato fuera declarado inocente luego de siete años de juicio. Las pruebas no alcanzaban, pese a ser el patio de la casa del muchacho donde se encontró el cuerpo, pese a que ella tenía ADN que apuntaba a él bajo sus uñas, pese a encontrar el arma homicida debajo de la cama de Douma Hashibira…éste había quedado libre.

―Muzan es un abogado jodidamente hábil―protestó Giyuu aún con la carta documento en mano, por medio de la cual su abogado les había comunicado la noticia, ¡ese malnacido ni siquiera fue a dar la cara!

El ambiente quedó cargado de tensión, los tres presentes estaban cabizbajos y metidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Pensando, recordando, sufriendo.

Kocho se levantó y se excusó, debía ir por su hermana pequeña a la escuela y llevarla con sus padres para darles a todos la noticia, eso si no les había llegado también una carta documento. Tomioka se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó, quería estar sola.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor vio su reflejo en los espejos que éste poseía, parecía la de siempre pero por dentro estaba segura que algo se había roto, toda la esperanza que había acumulado esos años, toda su fe en la justicia, terrenal o divina, se habían esfumado con esa noticia. Llegó al estacionamiento, todo estaba silencioso debido a que aún faltaba para la hora del almuerzo y todos se encontraban en sus oficinas. Ahora que lo pensaba no había prestado atención a Himejima, ¿la había dejado irse? ¿Dejó en condiciones su laboratorio? ¿Dónde había recibido la noticia? ¿Qué había hecho con los venenos con los que estaba trabajando? ¿Los selló correctamente? Sinceramente ya no le importaba nada de eso.

Por muchos años sólo se mantuvo de pie porque creía fervientemente que esa basura iba a pagar sus pecados e iba a ser enviado a prisión, pero no… ¡maldito fuera Muzan! ¡Maldito fuera Douma! ¡Maldita fuera ella!

Cayó de rodillas a un lado de su auto, cubrió su boca para que los gritos no se oyeran mucho, ¡debió matarlo! ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que cayera en sus malditas trampas? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que se acercara a un ser tan puro como su hermana y la asesinara de esa forma?

Todavía recordaba ese día en que ella estaba comiendo en la cafetería con sus amigas, aún estaba en secundaria, tenía trece años por aquel entonces. No se sentía muy a gusto en su ambiente escolar, extrañamente pese a estar rodeada de gente se sentía sola y no le interesaba los temas que las otras chicas pudieran llegar a tratar. Por eso le gustaba pasar sus ratos libres con su hermana, almorzar con ella o simplemente pasear por la escuela, junto a ella y a la mejor amiga de ésta: Kanroji Mitsuri. Pero ese día ambas habían hecho una travesura sin ella: no ingresaron a clases y fuera a saber uno dónde estaban. Por supuesto que guardaría el secreto pero se sentía un poco decepcionada por no haber sido incluida.

―Nosotras ya terminamos, Kocho. ¿Quieres que te esperemos?―preguntó una de sus amigas algo preocupada porque la chica a penas y había tocado su comida.

―No, vayan sin mí. Creo que me tomaré mi tiempo y luego iré a la enfermería a descansar, no me siento bien―mintió, las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre sí y luego se despidieron. Ella sólo las vio irse, ¿pero qué clase de amigas no insistían en quedarse? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era qué clase de amiga era ella para mentirles.

― ¿Está ocupado?

La voz varonil era algo que no esperaba, se giró y quedó prendada de esos ojos que parecían un arcoíris, estaba segura de que eran lentillas porque era imposible que un ser humano tuviera tan hermosos ojos. Él pareció notarlo y le sonrió amablemente.

― ¿Te gustan mis ojos? A muchos les gustan, yo creo que soy neutral―dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su presencia no le incomodaba ni mucho menos, se sonrojó igualmente pues era la primera vez que trataba con alguien del sexo opuesto, a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ni les hablaba y si éstos trataban de acercarse a ella los espantaba con su mirada. No era tan sociable como su hermana. Una mano extendiéndose frente a ella la descolocó aún más―. Soy Douma Hashibira, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Golpeó el suelo con toda la fuerza que tenía, sintiendo un ardor en ésta que no fue producido por el impacto sino porque justamente golpeó el suelo con la mano donde tenía las llaves del auto. Rió al ver la sangre gotear en el suelo y dejó salir unos cuantos más sollozos. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la rueda de su vehículo, no le importaba que su campera blanca favorita se manchara, ya nada de eso tenía importancia.

.

Esquivaba ágilmente a las miembros del equipo rival, su meta era aquel aro por donde haría pasar la pelota y entonces ganarían el juego, eso era lo único que sus ojos veían fijo y era también lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Todos los que estaban observando el partido vitoreaban para animarla pero ella no los escuchaba, tampoco sus halagos: la chica más ágil y habilidosa.

Al llegar a media cancha vio un muro de tres chicas, listas para detener su jugada, sus compañeras estaban siendo bloqueadas y no había nadie a quien pasar la pelota, así que simplemente saltó, con una suavidad y encanto que dejó a todos callados, o tal vez fue porque fue un tiro desde mitad de cancha. Todos parecieron contener el aliento, incluso ella quien observaba seria la pelota hasta que ésta golpeó en el aro, golpeó una vez y finalmente entró.

El pitido del árbitro y sus manos en el aire daban por terminado el partido: su equipo había ganado. Sus compañeras corrieron emocionadas hacia ella para abrazarla y ella, tratando de regular su respiración luego de semejante corrida, al fin pudo escuchar los festejos de la multitud.

― ¡Eres genial, Kanao!―festejaron entre todas mientras la alzaban, haciéndola sonrojar, nunca se acostumbraría a esa clase de tratos.

Ella tenía diecisiete años, era miembro del equipo de baloncesto y líder del club de arreglos florales. Era parte de la tradición de su familia adoptiva: si eras una Kocho debías estar en el club de arreglos florales, aunque ella nunca usó tal apellido pertenecía a esa familia.

Sonrió a sus compañeras y con un suave toque de su mano les indicó que la bajaran, necesitaba hidratarse después de todo. Las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió, ya estaban tan acostumbradas al comportamiento de esa chica y a su raro mutismo que no les extrañaba su actitud.

― ¡Buen trabajo, Kanao!

― ¡Tanjiro!―habló por primera vez en toda la mañana. Sus compañeras sonrieron de forma perversa, y ahí estaba, el único chico (o ser humano) que podía sacarle más de una palabra a Kanao con solo su presencia―. ¿Me viste?

―Por supuesto―dijo sonriente, haciéndola sonrojar―, por cierto, te traje un poco de jugo de naranja. Con tanto esfuerzo habrás perdido mucha vitamina.

―Gracias―agradeció sinceramente, tomando el vaso térmico entre sus manos―. ¿Y tus hermanos? Es raro verte sin ellos―confesó mientras tomaba asiento en los asientos del equipo junto a Tanjiro.

―Están todos en clase, no te preocupes―dijo sin pena, haciendo que Kanao lo notara…

― ¿Te escapaste de clases para venir a verme?―preguntó sonrojándose aún más. Ahora que lo pensaba los juegos del club de baloncesto habían sido programados de una forma tan mala que los miembros del club iban a tener que saltarse las clases de esa semana. Y eso que estaban con exámenes finales…sin dudas, la profesora Kanroji era muy inútil para organizar horarios.

Tanjiro la veía ida en sus pensamientos y se cuestionaba si se acordaría que hoy era el día de la sentencia del asesino de su hermana, él creyó que la encontraría más devastada pero parecía ni darse cuenta. Todavía recordaba su cara de shock cuando la noticia llegó, ambos tenían diez años y se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanao, eso sin dudas se lo había arruinado. Desde ese día ya no la escuchó hablar mucho y siempre la veía aferrada al collar que heredó de su hermana, uno con una moneda, su significado era buena suerte pero sabía que para ella debía tener un motivo más profundo.

― ¿Estás bien?―preguntó posando una mano encima de la de ella, quien lo observó sin entender. Entonces confirmó sus sospechas: ella no se había dado cuenta aún qué día era ese. Tal vez el club la mantenía muy ocupada. Sonrió compasivamente, tal vez…así era mejor―. ¡Es que corriste mucho!

Sin embargo, no podía proteger a su amiga de la realidad por mucho tiempo. Su entrenadora, la profesora Kanroji, llegó con una mirada muy triste en su rostro y rastros de haber estado llorando, todas las alumnas y hasta Tanjiro se preocuparon pero ella aseguró estar bien, pidiéndole luego a Kanao que fuera a la oficina del director donde su hermana la estaba esperando.

Sus compañeras se quejaron pues no querían que justamente ella se perdiera la fiesta de celebración, pero Kanroji les dijo que era un tema serio a comparación de un "tonto juego". Eso oprimió el pecho del chico presente, pues sabía de qué se trataba y ésta vez no iba a poder estar a su lado.

Kanao se despidió y él la vio irse. Le dolía el pecho. Se llevó una mano al corazón y lo apretó fuerte, todavía recordaba lo doloroso que era recibir la noticia de un familiar cercano muerto, como hermano mayor no sabía lo que Kanao debía estar sintiendo, pero se imaginaba lo que Kanae habría sufrido al haber dejado solas a sus hermanas pequeñas. Estaba seguro que ella habría estado en la primera fila para ver ese juego. Sólo deseaba que la sentencia fuera algo para festejar.

.

Shinobu fue directa, esa sonrisa y expresión de alegría que siempre pretendía mantener frente a todos no se encontraba presente; tal vez por eso la noticia afectó más a Kanao. Sus memorias con respecto al día de la muerte de su hermana eran un tanto borrosas, lo recordaba todo en cámara lenta, pero lo que más la torturó durante esos años fue el no haber podido llorar ese día. Se repitió con los años de que había algo mal en ella, ¿por qué sino no había podido llorar?

La mayor apretaba cada vez más fuerte el volante del auto, ya solo le quedaba decírselo a sus padres…estaba segura que los lastimaría muchísimo, pues ellos dijeron que confiaban plenamente en la justicia, en Dios; que su hija tendría un descanso en paz una vez encarcelaran a Douma.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo exhaló de golpe, sus ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas otra vez y no quería, menos frente a su hermanita. Quería mucho a Kanao y ella merecía a alguien fuerte a su lado en ese momento.

Ella hubiera querido tener a alguien fuerte a su lado en ese momento...

Volvían a casa juntas como siempre pero ésta vez su hermana no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo sabía pese a estar muy concentrada enviando mensajes de texto por su celular. Hacía varias semanas que estaba así: ida. Y es que le encantaba hablar con Douma, era extraño pero le agradaba, parecía que la entendía como nadie.

― ¿Es Giyuu?―preguntó su hermana al aire, sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo quieres que hable con mi archienemigo?―protestó, ¿cómo es que Douma podía entender su odio hacia ese chico y no su propia hermana?―. No, es un…amigo que hice―confesó algo avergonzada, no tenía por qué estarlo, él solo era su amigo, ¿no?

La mirada de su hermana se iluminó y celebró contenta que ella tuviera un nuevo amigo, se veía tan entusiasmada que no pudo negarse a presentárselo. ¿Tal vez todos podían ser amigos?

― ¡Hermana!

El grito de Kanao la trajo de nuevo y pisó el acelerador, de haber pisado el freno habrían quedado atrapadas en el camino de esos autos y posiblemente habrían provocado un accidente. Ambas respiraban aceleradamente, Shinobu no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había puesto la vida de Kanao en peligro por culpa de ese maldito, ¿¡a cuantas hermanas más planeaba sacarle!? No…estaba mal…Douma no estaba en ese auto, Douma no había pedido conocer a Kanae, toda la culpa caía en ella. Siempre.

Abrazó a la menor y ésta se aferró a ella con la misma fuerza una vez que estacionó el auto. Acordaron mantener esa situación en secreto y decidieron caminar desde ahí hasta casa de sus padres. Ese día era uno muy oscuro.

.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaban, Kanao se ofreció a contar la noticia pero Shinobu no la dejó, era su responsabilidad. La menor fue en busca de sus padres para llevarlos a la sala mientras Shinobu preparaba té, la casa donde vivían no era muy grande por lo que el santuario que armaron para Kanae estaba también en la sala. Era como si también le estaría dando la noticia a ella.

Fue en esa sala donde se conocieron, pudo ver cómo desde el primer momento congeniaron y eso la lastimó profundamente, no sabía que tenía sentimientos por Douma hasta que supo cómo su hermana se sentía con respecto a éste. ¿Pero no debería haberse alegrado por ambos en vez de sentir celos? Él era su mejor amigo, ella su querida hermana. Si eran felices juntos, ¿no debería alegrarse por ellos?

Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y la bandeja cayó al suelo, rompiéndose todas las tasas, el ruido apresuró la llegada de la menor y sus padres a la sala. Shinobu no podía controlarse, lloraba mientras se abrazaba y dejaba salir gritos ahogados, sus padres la abrazaron, estaban devastados porque desde que Kanae murió habían perdido a sus dos hijas.

Shinobu no volvió a ser la misma, por algún extraño motivo trataba a toda costa de parecerse a su hermana. Sonreía sin importar qué, hablaba de una forma consoladora y amable. Fueron a ver a un terapeuta por ello y éste sólo les dijo que era la forma en que su hija estaba sobrellevando la muerte de su hermana. Pero era tan doloroso, desde la muerte de Kanae, Shinobu parecía querer ocupar su lugar, dejando vacío el de ambas. Ella jamás sería Kanae, y con los años sus padres creyeron que jamás volvería a ser Shinobu.

― ¡Yo la maté, fue mi culpa, yo la maté!―gritaba desesperada mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

―No, hija, no. No fue tu culpa―dijo su madre mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer―. Nadie sabía de lo que ese tipo era capaz, nos engañó a todos. Por favor, no te tortures más.

― ¡Es inocente! ¡Lo declararon inocente!

No era de esa forma en que quería dar semejante noticia, pero estaba tan rota que no pudo contenerse. Su madre se abrazó fuerte a ella mientras lloraba desconsolada, su padre las abrazó protectoramente a ambas y Kanao los observaba, nuevamente con los ojos secos, sin entender por qué no podía llorar por su preciada hermana mayor.

.

Luego del ataque de nervios que había sufrido, debido al estrés de la situación, sus padres no la dejaron irse a su departamento y se quedó a dormir en el sofá. No quería entrar a la habitación que compartía con Kanae en su juventud y ellos no sabían qué era peor: si obligarla a entrar allí, dejarla ir, o permitir que durmiera en el mismo lugar donde estaba su santuario.

La noche fue larga, la mujer de ojos violeta no podía cerrarlos pero al menos ya estaba más calmada. Pensaba en frío todo su pasado, cómo cuando creció entendió que Douma sólo se había hecho su amigo para llegar hasta su hermana. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Para lastimarlas a las dos.

Primero a ella, arrebatándole la confianza en las personas, impidiéndole alguna vez alcanzar una amistad sincera con alguien. Luego a su hermana, enamorándola y pintándole un mundo donde lo único que importaba era el amor. Tenía recursos para ello, era un trabajador diligente y llenó a su hermana de muchas atenciones, y en cuanto se dio cuenta que Kanae no era el tipo de chica materialista cambió su estrategia. Empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella, a escribirle poemas y regalarle el hombre que ella siempre quiso.

¿Y cómo sabía cuál era el hombre que Kanae quería? Preguntándoselo a ella. Si bien estaba decepcionada de que no la hubiera elegido, lo ayudó, porque cuando era pequeña seguía creyendo que él era su mejor amigo y tenía las mejores intenciones con su hermana.

Ahora, con más edad, podía recordar cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas, como el hecho de que Douma jamás se mostró a nadie como realmente era: un psicópata. Con ella era el "mejor amigo", con su hermana era "el hombre perfecto". ¿Por qué a Kanae? ¿Por qué no a ella? Habría deseado que él se conformara con matarla a ella. Tal vez no la había elegido porque el idiota de Giyuu siempre se interponía entre Douma y su persona, sin importar cuántas veces le dijera que la dejara en paz y que lo odiaba, cuanto más cerca estaba de Douma él más se esmeraba en separarlos. Tal vez por eso eligió a Kanae, quien sólo tenía a Kanroji cerca todo el tiempo y ésta le convencía de que su amor era sincero.

Kanae fue lo más fácil. Lo más rápido. Porque incluso pudo casarse con ella más pronto, cuando ésta cumplió dieciocho años. Se la llevó, le arrebató a su hermana, no solo a ella sino también a sus padres, a Kanao. Se la llevó para matarla…porque en eso fue que terminó todo. Cinco meses luego de que se fueran a vivir juntos, ella desapareció, tras tres meses de búsqueda la hallaron: muerta y enterrada en el patio trasero de su casa. Con varias puñaladas en su cuerpo, sin su usual sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantó y fue hasta el santuario, arrodillándose frente a él, observó todas las fotos de su hermana, siempre irradiando alegría, sintió su nariz escocer al igual que sus ojos, tomó una de las fotos en sus manos y se dijo que jamás lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría a ese maldito bastardo.

Se cambió de ropa lo más silenciosamente que pudo y tomó las llaves de su auto, le esperaba un kilómetro antes de llegar hasta su vehículo, capaz el viento frío de la noche la podría disuadir, lo rogaba, porque de lo contrario en unas horas mataría a Douma Hashibira.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Y si, Douma lleva el apellido de Inosuke, ¿por qué será…? Jajaja**

**Consulta: estoy practicando lo de no poner los recuerdos en cursiva sino introducirlos de una forma que se entienda que son recuerdos, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien o confunde? Agradecería que me lo dijeran n.n/**

**Ja-ne!**


	2. La fragilidad de las mariposas

**Quiero agradecer a RubyLRed y Gaby por sus reviews, y también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus follows y favoritos. **

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. Esta historia me pertenece.**

**Estrella en implosión**

**Capítulo 2: La fragilidad de las mariposas**

― ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó el hombre frente a ella sin inmutarse por su presencia, y sin saludarla, entreabriendo solo un poco la puerta.

―Vine a matarte.

Él se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos y tras unos minutos cerró la puerta sin decir palabra.

Shinobu escuchó cómo quitaba el pestillo de seguridad y abría la puerta de par en par. Podía ver rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, seguramente ella se veía peor.

― ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

―Son las cuatro de la mañana, si vas a matarme hazlo aquí, hay cámaras en el pasillo y será más fácil que te encarcelen.

―Ya cállate, Tomioka―dijo quitando uno de sus brazos de la puerta para adentrarse en el departamento.

Giyuu suspiró cansado, observó a ambos lados en el pasillo por mera paranoia y luego cerró la puerta, quedando sólo ellos dos ahí dentro. Fue directo a su cuarto, no tenía la más mínima intención de ser un buen anfitrión con esa mujer que llegaba sin avisar y lo amenazaba de muerte de buenas a primeras.

Ella no se quejó, conocía muy bien el departamento de Giyuu, la había frecuentado mucho en su adolescencia y también en sus años como universitaria, aunque sin Sabito ese lugar era un desastre. ¿Cómo podía vivir así? La ropa tirada, los muebles sin lustrar…fue hasta la cocina y ahí estaba lo que imaginaba: una pila de platos sin lavar.

Había ido allí porque Giyuu, por más que nunca lo fuera a admitir, era su amigo, y más importante: jamás tocaría el tema de su hermana. Fue hasta la sala nuevamente, donde encontró una foto pequeña en el mueble de la televisión: en ella se veía a un anciano con una rara máscara enseñando un enorme pez, mientras un pequeño Tomioka trataba de agarrarlo y un pequeño Sabito lo miraba con ganas de comérselo crudo. Giyuu sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a un ser querido.

Miró la hora y recién habían pasado siete minutos desde que estaba ahí. El tiempo parecía estar pasando jodidamente lento, ¿y para qué quería que pasara rápido? Ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera su absurda venganza, después de todo no había rastro de Douma en su antigua casa. No podría encontrarlo jamás.

Desde la habitación Tomioka escuchó cómo la muy descarada había puesto música a todo volumen, suponía que era para limpiar, no quería creer que era para que no la escuchara llorar. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, esa noche –o mejor dicho mañana- sería pesada.

.

Su celular sonó a las siete de la mañana y no pudo apagarlo, no porque estuviera dormido aún, sino porque estaba luchando para vestir a su hermano menor que ese día iniciaba el jardín de infantes, y no parecía estar muy emocionado al respecto. De todos, Rokuta siempre fue el más desobediente, pero era pequeño y jamás podría enfadarse con él u otro de sus hermanos. Si le ponía una zapatilla, él mandaba a volar la otra, si iba por ella el niño se quitaba la remera y el pantalón para luego cruzarse de brazos y hacer un mohín.

―Vamos, Rokuta. Sé un buen niño, todos tenemos que ir a la escuela―dijo Tanjiro mientras ataba el cordón de su zapatilla y el pequeño hacía un esfuerzo por quitarse la otra.

La alarma se detuvo repentinamente y ambos observaron a Nezuko acercarse y ponerse en cuclillas.

―Deja, yo lo hago―dijo su hermana guiñándole un ojo. El mayor se sintió aliviado, Nezuko tenía un poder de convencimiento especial en sus hermanitos.

―Tienes razón, gracias Nezuko―dijo un tanto aliviado por recibir ayuda. Le alegraba no estar solo en eso, aunque no quería que ella cargara con tantas responsabilidades, era una jovencita y como tal debía salir a cafeterías y enamorarse.

― ¡Tanjiro, pero qué caras raras haces!―dijo mientras reía y terminaba de cambiar a Rokuta.

Los tres bajaron apresurados, con el berrinche que había hecho Rokuta ya estaban tarde, sin embargo su madre les dijo que podían desayunar tranquilos y luego ir al instituto, que ella dejaría a los niños en sus respectivas escuelas de camino al trabajo. Y Rokuta podía desayunar en el jardín.

― ¿Estás segura, mamá? No quiero que te sobreexijas―dijo preocupado Tanjiro, haciendo que su madre le sonriera reconfortantemente.

―Muchas gracias, Tanjiro. Ya estoy bien, por favor, déjenme ayudarlos y tomar mi rol de madre.

Nezuko y Tanjiro aceptaron y se despidieron de sus hermanos, pidiéndoles que se comportaran con su madre, luego se sentaron con la intención de desayunar lo que ésta les había preparado, pero no pudieron tocarlo siquiera.

La chica suspiró acongojada una vez escuchó que salieron y él no sabía cómo consolarla porque se sentía igual. Desde que su padre había muerto hacía unos años, su madre había entrado en una profunda depresión que la mantuvo confinada en su habitación, pues si salía a la calle instantáneamente sufría de ataques de pánico o ansiedad; dentro de la casa parecía ausente en todo momento y de no ser por el esfuerzo de los mayores hasta habría muerto por inanición. Así fue la vida de ambos desde hacía dos años, cuando Tanjiro apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y Nezuko tenía quince años.

No sólo tuvieron que hacerse cargo de su madre, también estaban sus hermanos menores, quienes también habían perdido a su padre y todos los días se dormían llorando diciendo que su madre también moriría, porque no entendían su enfermedad y los mayores tampoco sabían cómo explicarlo bien.

Ellos dos tomaron responsabilidades que no les correspondían a esas edades. Nezuko vendió todos sus kimonos, con excepción de su favorito, uno rosado que le había regalado su padre; el resto que eran regalo de sus familiares que sólo querían celebrar su belleza: los vendió, todo para pagar el tratamiento médico que su madre recibía. Además tomó el rol de ama de casa y también cuidaba a sus hermanos a la par que Tanjiro, quien no se quedó cruzados de brazos, consiguió cuanto trabajo pudo para poder solventar los gastos. Fueron años muy duros para la familia Kamado, pero extrañamente un día su madre comenzó a verse más normal, empezó a interactuar con los menores, empezó a salir al patio y cuidar de las flores, empezó a preparar las comidas, hasta que hacía unos días les había informado a sus hijos que había recuperado su antiguo trabajo en una tienda del centro.

Los hermanos no sabían cómo reaccionar a esa noticia, no podían prohibirle nada a su madre: era su madre, era un adulto. Pero veían muy abrupto el hecho de retomar tan pronto la rutina diaria. Tanjiro trató de persuadirla pero no pudo hacerlo, Nezuko tampoco.

Hoy era el primer día en que ella estaría fuera de casa y trabajando desde hacía más de dos años.

― ¿Tú crees que está fingiendo?―preguntó preocupada Nezuko, no temía que lastimara a sus hermanos ni mucho menos, temía que le diera un ataque en medio de la calle o en el trabajo y nadie supiera cómo ayudarla. Tanjiro tomó la mano de su hermanita para consolarla, ésta lo agradeció y la apretó fuerte. Debían confiar en que todo iría bien.

.

Colgó la llamada. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por haber despertado ese día y no haberla encontrado. Obviamente no podía decirles que salió a buscar al asesino de su hermana, tan sólo mintió diciendo que Giyuu la necesitaba y no podía dejar a un amigo en apuros. El aludido, que había escuchado toda la conversación, algo inevitable ya que estaban viajando en el mismo auto, no tenía buen semblante. Primero porque había dormido fatal y segundo porque odiaba que Shinobu lo pintara como una persona lamentable.

― ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días del trabajo?―preguntó para hacer conversación, pero ella tan sólo giró su rostro para ver hacia la calle. Haciéndolo enojar y callarse.

El camino hasta el laboratorio terminó siendo bastante incómodo, ambos tenían un muy mal genio esa mañana. Por suerte, sus oficinas estaban separadas: ella era microbióloga y él farmacéutico. Si bien sus oficios se relacionaban no compartían la misma área de trabajo. Él trabajaba en la planta baja, en la venta al público, ella tenía una oficina en el segundo piso aunque se la pasaba casi todo el día en el laboratorio de pruebas en el último piso del edificio.

―Espero que te contagies de algo―dijo mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto. Como Shinobu no durmió en toda la noche, decidió que lo correcto era no dejarla manejar; cómo se arrepintió de esa decisión durante todo el camino...

―Espero que entre un ladrón y te vuele la cabeza―respondió con una sonrisa, una que a él le enfermaba. ¿Por qué esa manía de querer parecerse a Kanae? ¡Jamás podría! En principio, esa mujer no fingía ni forzaba su sonrisa, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría.

Ella tomó el ascensor y él las escaleras. Ya tendrían más tiempo para atacarse en el camino de regreso.

Una vez en su oficina, se sentó frente a su computadora, mordió la punta de su dedo pulgar mientras buscaba entre todas sus carpetas. Lo había ocultado tan bien que no lo encontraba fácilmente, aunque ése era el punto, ¿no?

Escroleaba entre los archivos de varias carpetas, activando la opción de carpetas ocultas, pero no lo encontraba…había ideado esa fórmula hacía varios años pero nunca la llevó más allá del papel porque empezó a creer que no era necesario, cuando el ADN de Douma apareció en las uñas de Kanae quiso creer que era suficiente para que lo encerraran, pero no…ahí estaban, ocho años después y él gozando de libertad, llevando el título de inocente. Eso la enfurecía tanto, ya no la angustiaba sino que llenaba su ser de ira y odio. La justicia podía irse al demonio, ella haría justicia.

―Kocho―la voz de Himejima le hizo detener su búsqueda, la había tomado desprevenida, pero por suerte su jefe era ciego y no pudo ver su claro susto al ser descubierta―. ¿No quieres tomarte unos días?

―Aprecio mucho su oferta, señor Himejima, pero prefiero venir aquí y trabajar. Mantener mi cabeza ocupada―. Odiaba mentirle, aunque técnicamente eso no fuera una mentira.

El hombre asintió y se retiró, no sin antes asegurarle que siempre tenía su puerta abierta para hablar. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero ella…no podría confiarle su plan a nadie jamás.

.

― ¡Rápido, Nezuko, o no lo conseguiremos!―gritaba Tanjiro mientras ambos corrían antes de que cerrasen las rejas del instituto. Al final se tomaron demasiado tiempo para desayunar y estaban llegando para las últimas campanadas.

La suerte demostró no estar del lado de los hermanos Kamado cuando la reja se cerró a tan sólo unos metros de que ellos llegaran, pero en verdad era sólo una broma del presidente estudiantil, quien siempre se quedaba vigilando que todos entraran a tiempo.

― ¡Tanjiro!―dijo a modo de saludo. Dejando salir un grito ahogado cuando vio lo linda que se veía Nezuko cansada por tanto correr―. ¡Nezuko!―gritó aferrándose a los barrotes y apoyando su cara contra éstos―. ¡Buenos días, Nezuko!

―Zenitsu, menos mal que estás aquí. Lamentamos llegar tarde, ¿podemos pasar?

―Tan educado como siempre, Tanjiro. Por supuesto―dijo dejando salir una risilla embobada al oír la respiración agitada de Nezuko por haber corrido, ¡ah, Nezuko era tan perfecta!

―Zenitsu…Zenitsu…―el chico de cabellos castaños miró preocupado a su amigo, quien parecía perdido en alguna fantasía, mientras Nezuko movía una mano por frente de los ojos del rubio, sin obtener respuesta―. Esto tomará tiempo, Nezuko. Adelántate.

―De acuerdo. Saluda apropiadamente a Zenitsu de mi parte―pidió la chica mientras comenzaba a correr nuevamente pero esta vez hacia su salón.

El mayor hermano de los Kamado se quedó viendo cómo ella se alejaba, se veía tan grande…no podía recordar en qué momento dejó de ser esa linda bebé que una vez sostuvo en sus brazos. Nezuko crecía tan bien, ya era toda una señorita, deseaba poder apoyarla lo suficiente como para que hiciera una vida normal pese a las desgracias que habían pasado esos últimos años. Sin embargo, su familia no era de la única que estaba preocupado.

Se volteó hacia su amigo quien seguía soñando despierto con su hermana, torció la boca aunque no era molestia lo que sentía, al principio su instinto de hermano protector quería alejar a Zenitsu a toda costa de Nezuko, pero un día entendió que él era una parte importante y un apoyo significativo en la vida de su hermana, así que decidió hacerse a un lado. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero si llegaba a hacerla llorar algún día…seguramente no respondería por sus acciones.

―Tan-Tanjiro… ¿qué ocurre?―preguntó temeroso el rubio al ver la cara de enfado que iba apareciendo poco a poco en el rostro de su calmado amigo. Su imaginación comenzó a hacer meya en su cabeza: ¿algo había ocurrido en el camino? ¿Acaso había aparecido un acosador? ¿Nezuko estuvo en peligro? ¡No, no podía ser estando con Tanjiro! O tal vez…él corrió muy por delante, un auto estacionó repentinamente entre ambos, separándolos, y entonces un acosador bajó del auto y trató de raptar a su Nezuko―. ¡No! ¡Tanjiro, te confío a Nezuko y así me pagas! ¿¡Por qué no la proteges!?―gritaba mientras lo sacudía tomándolo de su camisa.

― ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasó con Nezuko?―preguntó confundido mientras continuaba siendo sacudido.

Sus ojos se movieron por sí solos hacia las ventanas de la escuela, encontrando a quien buscaba, creyendo fervientemente de que eso debía ser cosa del destino. Se veía como siempre, no parecía ni triste ni feliz, estaba como siempre, ¿eso sería bueno?

―Así que vino…

― ¿Eh? ¿Quién?―cuestionó Zenitsu pegando su mejilla a la de su amigo, tratando de mirar hacia donde él―. ¿Kanao? Sí, llegó temprano. Hoy es el segundo día del torneo de baloncesto, pero como su equipo jugó ayer hoy puede asistir a clases―. Explicó, sorprendiendo a Tanjiro, quien al cabo de un momento sonrió, Zenitsu podía ser muy eficiente cuando se lo proponía.

―Eres un buen presidente estudiantil, Zentisu―le alagó, haciéndolo sonrojar y dudar de su masculinidad.

―Lo siento, Tanjiro, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Nezuko―dijo seriamente mientras se apartaba de él.

El chico rió ante el comentario de Zenitsu, no lo entendía bien cuando hacía comentarios raros pero los dejaba pasar. Se disculpó y se adelantó, quería hablar con Kanao antes que iniciaran las clases. Estaba preocupado…

Tenía motivos para estarlo, al menos eso era lo que le diría ella si fuera capaz de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, caminaba por mero impulso, sonreía porque eso era lo que siempre _ella_ les decía: "una sonrisa queda mejor en el rostro". ¿Pero no era mejor llorar si estaba triste? ¿Por qué debía sonreír? ¿Para no preocupar a los demás? Si los demás no se preocupaban por ella, ¿por qué debería ser considerada con ellos? La familia Kocho era demasiado buena y amable.

Durante su infancia había conocido sólo dolor y sufrimiento, nunca entendió por qué sus padres la odiaban tanto, tampoco preguntó porque cada palabra que salía de su boca era castigada con un golpe. Dolía…hablar dolía. Con el tiempo aprendió a callar, a guardarse sus pensamientos para sí y en cierto punto hasta olvidó su nombre, ¿cuál de todas esas palabras que sus padres repetían era? ¿Basura? ¿Desgracia? ¿Inútil? ¿Inservible? ¿Muere? Cualquiera podía ser ya que siempre las usaban para referirse a ella. Pero algo sabía: su apellido era Tsuyuri, estaba escrito en el cartel de entrada de esa casa.

Un día todo cambió, un día llegaron unas personas a esa casa, comenzaron a discutir y señalarla. No recordaba esa discusión, sólo que la veía de lejos y de repente unos lindos ojos color rosa se posaron frente suyo. Quedó hipnotizada, eran preciosos. Esa chica tomó su mano, mientras que su otra mano fue tomada por otra chica, menor que la primera, y con ojos color violeta. Se parecían y a la vez no, la chica de ojos rosas tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la chica de ojos violeta fruncía el ceño pronunciadamente. La llevaron hasta una camioneta donde había una mujer igual de hermosa que esas chicas, se veía angustiada, ¿por qué? Tocó su cabello y vio cómo esa mano blanca terminaba sucia, con tierra, al igual que las manos de las chicas. ¿Era por ella? ¿Estaba sucia?

Un hombre no tardó en entrar a la camioneta, claramente molesto, y arrancó pese a las preguntas de la mujer que se sentaba adelante. Ella tan solo se quedó ahí sentada, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin preguntarse qué pasó, nada.

Tiempo después se enteró que esas chicas eran sus primas y esos adultos eran sus tíos. Una persona que se decía a sí mismo psicólogo siempre repetía una palabra para describir a sus padres: abusivos. Y una señora que siempre parecía estar apurada iba cada tanto a la casa de sus tíos para preguntarle cómo la trataban, asegurándole que no volvería con sus padres. Eso en vez de ponerla triste le daba un gran alivio, le quitaba un poco el miedo, sin embargo nadie podía hacer que hablase porque todavía recordaba el dolor que ello significaba.

― ¡No la entiendo!―exclamó con frustración la menor de las Kocho―. Hermana, ¿qué hacemos? No habla, tiene nueve años y no dice ni una palabra. No es muda, no es sorda, sabe escribir y leer, así que debe saber hablar.

―No te preocupes, Shinobu―dijo Kanae dejando sus deberes de lado para acercarse a la pequeña y abrazarla―. Lo importante es que es linda―comentó, haciendo que su hermana exhalara exasperada―. Cuando ella decida que quiera hablar, hablará. ¿No es así, Kanao?

Recordaba esa conversación, también recordaba que no podía dejar de ver el collar con una moneda que Kanae tenía en el cuello, uno que ahora le pertenecía. El cual en esos momentos agarraba con fuerza con su mano libre, a raíz de esos recuerdos de su niñez.

Se detuvo antes de entrar al salón, un amargo sabor llegó a su boca, uno que no podía tragar por el nudo en su garganta. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían secos. No lo entendía, ¿por qué no podía llorar? ¿Qué había de malo en ella?

―Kanao.

La voz de Tanjiro la dejó congelada en su lugar, sabía lo perceptivo que él era y en verdad no quería que notara cómo se encontraba, no quería preocuparlo, él ya tenía demasiado con cinco hermanos y su madre a cargo.

―Kanao―repitió tocando suavemente su brazo, pero ella no respondió, un extraño escozor en sus ojos la empezó a molestar. Pestañó varias veces y sintió que el ardor aumentaba, contagiando a su nariz. De repente Tanjiro la abrazó, intentó pedirle que la soltara pero las palabras no salían, intentó zafarse pero él tenía mucha fuerza, y de repente unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos―. Puedes llorar, Kanao. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Por segunda vez Kamado Tanjiro había sacado a flote algo nuevo de ella.

.

Luego del almuerzo se encaminó hacia el laboratorio, con la fórmula de aquel veneno que había desarrollado minuciosamente, guardado en un pendrive que llevaba dentro del bolsillo superior de su bata. Se sentía nerviosa, observada, como si todos supieran su plan, pero trataba de calmarse ya que eso era imposible. Nadie sabía lo que tramaba.

Se adentró al pequeño cuarto de desinfección en el que debía pasar diez minutos para entrar y otros diez para salir del laboratorio. Escuchaba el sonido de ese vapor agridulce invadir sus oídos, al igual que golpeaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo. Si se ponía a pensar toda su vida giraba en torno a Douma…eso le desagradaba tanto…pero incluso había elegido esa complicada carrera para poder vengarse de él. Después de todo, ni se había graduado cuando todo pasó.

Estaba encerrada en el cuarto que toda su vida había compartido con su hermana, las persianas estaban bajas para que la oscuridad fuera lo único en la habitación, no quería mirar hacia su lado y encontrar un lugar vacío.

Odiaba a Douma.

Hacía unas semanas, luego de la graduación de preparatoria, su hermana se casó y se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo. Aunque si se ponía a pensar debía dejar de llamarlo así, hacía años Douma había dejado de ser eso, justo cuando obtuvo toda la información que quiso de Kanae. Pero ella no fue capaz de reclamarle nada, era su cuñado y su madre decía que sería extraño pese a que Kanae no le reclamaría. ¿Y por qué debería? No le estaría haciendo un desplante porque lo quería a él, era porque la quería a ella.

Abrazó fuerte la almohada contra su pecho, si ella era feliz debía dejarlo ser. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento que le hacía doler el corazón se hacía cada vez más grande sin que pudiera reprimirlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

La alarma de la puerta abriéndose la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se adentró al laboratorio, como supuso no había nadie, pues el horario de trabajo allí era a la mañana. Más allá de proyectos asignados, no había personal en la tarde, ¿por qué lo habría? No eran más que un laboratorio farmacéutico.

Se acercó a una de las computadoras y conectó su pendrive. La hora había llegado, durante esos días averiguaría si su fórmula era correcta o había desperdiciado años en ese trabajo, el cómo lo aplicaría en ese malnacido lo dejaría para después, junto a la tarea de encontrarlo.

¿Dónde estaría? Podría ser en cualquier parte…incluso podría haberse ido del país. Apretó fuerte el mouse y juró en medio de ese silencio que lo encontraría incluso si para eso debía bajar al infierno. Por su hermana, juraba que lo haría pagar.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y maldijo todo. Odiaba llorar, odiaba no poder sonreír, odiaba que ella ya no estuviera viva. ¡Y todo por su culpa! Respiró hondo. Si tan culpable se sentía, debía apresurar su plan. Nada ganaba llorando. Frotó sus ojos con su antebrazo y se puso manos a la obra.

La mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba estaban allí, otras entrarían en los próximos días al laboratorio, sólo debía tener paciencia. Mezclaba líquidos y sustancias viscosas, debía utilizar una máscara para algunos por el potente olor, pero si todo funcionaba crearía un veneno que no lo mataría al instante. Porque ella quería que sufriera. Su idea era desarrollar un veneno capaz de paralizar su corazón y luego de tres días reanimarlo, dejar todo su sistema como en un estado de criogenia para que la reanimación fuera un éxito y despertara enterrado bajo tierra. Moriría por asfixia, desesperado, gritando por ayuda. Solo, como merecía.

Tan concentrada estaba pensando en ese momento que sin querer el tubo de pruebas cayó al suelo, se apartó lo más que pudo antes que impactara pero aun así el contenido salpicó en su pantalón, comenzando a desintegrar la tela.

―Qué demonios…―susurró al observarlo, suspirando derrotada. Eso no se acercaba ni un poco a su idea original. Mas era la primera prueba, podía fallar. Fue por algo para limpiar aquel desastre, no podía dejar ni un rastro.

Mientras limpiaba se preguntó qué hora sería, el laboratorio no poseía ventanas sólo aire acondicionado, por seguridad y porque el dueño del lugar era ciego así que las ventanas no eran muy de su interés; así que no podía saber en qué momento del día se encontraba.

Terminó de limpiar, algo que le tomó bastante tiempo pues todo tipo de tela que acercaba a esa sustancia era consumido, como si se tratara de lava; por lo que tuvo que usar contenedores de vidrio y un cepillo de acero para levantarlo, algo realmente complicado. Lo selló dentro de una caja con la insignia "desecho peligroso" y se deshizo de él, luchando contra la curiosidad de qué ocurriría si eso tocara la piel humana.

Observó la hora: ya estaban por pasar de las ocho de la noche. Era imposible saber si alguien le había escrito o llamado pues no había señal allí dentro. Seguramente Tomioka ya se había ido a casa, su turno acababa a las cinco y no era posible que la esperara hasta esa hora, los trenes disminuirían su recorrido pronto así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa. Tenía mucho tiempo para desarrollar el veneno.

Se tomó su tiempo para guardar todo cuidadosamente. Luego se metió con tranquilidad en el cuarto desinfectante, pero ésta se desvaneció ni bien puso un pie afuera. Su celular vibraba y sonaba como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza sobrenatural: sus padres, su hermana, Kanroji, Tomioka…

―Cambia esa cara al menos―dijo con fastidio una voz masculina. Y si, su cara cambió pero no porque se lo hubiera ordenado sino porque de verdad la sorprendió.

―Tomioka, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No terminabas a las cinco?―El hombre frente a ella la miró con disgusto.

―Lo hace peor el hecho de que lo supieras―dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz―, vamos.

Shinobu obedeció sin rechistar porque todavía no salía de su asombro: él esperó por ella tres horas en ese pasillo, sin nada más que su celular como distracción. En el ascensor revisó sus mensajes: Kanroji le informaba que su hermana se había ido de la escuela porque no se sentía bien, pero le pedía que se quedara tranquila porque Kamado Tanjiro la acompañaba. En verdad no sabía cómo sentirse, que un hombre se acercara a su otra hermana le daba todo menos confianza, pero no quería cerrarse a la idea de que todos los hombres eran unos asesinos psicópatas, menos ese chico que era más bueno que el pan, los Kamado eran vecinos suyos y conocía a ese chico desde que nació. No era nada parecido a Douma, su bondad era genuina. Otro mensaje era de su hermana contándole lo mismo prácticamente. Tenía algunos mensajes de Tomioka así como llamadas, y luego llamadas de sus padres. No había mensajes de ellos así que decidió llamarlos.

― ¿A quién llamas?―preguntó su acompañante, pero ella le hizo un desprecio―. ¿Así le respondes a alguien que te esperó por tres horas?

―Nadie te pidió que lo hagas.

Tomioka rechistó sonoramente, esa era una típica respuesta de Shinobu. De la real. Sonrió, haciendo que su amiga pensase que estaba loco. _Sonreír de la nada, Tomioka sí que es raro_, pensó.

―Hola, mamá. Sí, lo siento, se me fue la hora… ¿a casa? Ah, claro…―antes de poder seguir hablando el teléfono le fue arrebatado, reclamó enfadada pero Giyuu no le hizo caso, no necesitando más que un brazo para detenerla y además cubrir su boca.

―Hola, Sra. Kocho, soy Tomioka Giyuu. Sí, tanto tiempo…lo siento, hoy su hija se quedará en mi departamento, soy su único transporte y ya es muy tarde para llevarla…sí, yo la cuido, gracias por entender. Adiós.

En cuanto colgó soltó a Shinobu, quien a penas y podía respirar. Se alejó hasta el otro extremo del ascensor y lo observó completamente enfadada, ¿¡cómo se atrevía!? ¿¡Y por qué su madre había aceptado así como así!? Estaba tan enojada que no le habló sino hasta que él quitó el seguro a su auto.

―Por estas cosas es que todos te odian―dijo antes de entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Tomioka se la quedó mirando inexpresivamente para luego soltar el celular, que no le había devuelto ni ella pedido de regreso; y éste se estrelló contra el suelo, observando cómo el enfado de la chica iba en aumento. Entró al auto sin más, cerró la puerta calmadamente y se colocó el cinturón. Puso la llave en el arranque, encendió el auto y cuando estaba por dar marcha atrás, Shinobu salió hecha una furia a recoger su celular para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta con más cuidado, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de él.

Esa sería una noche interesante.

.

Su abogado le había aconsejado no acercarse a la escena del crimen otra vez, pero necesitaba ir en búsqueda de ese broche, lo obsesionaba la idea de tenerlo en sus manos porque era la forma simbólica de Kanae Kocho. Su tan amada primera esposa…amada…amor, qué palabra curiosa. En verdad creyó que podría sentir eso que llamaban amor con ella, pero al no poder hacerlo enloqueció y sin darse cuenta el broche estaba en su mano y en la otra un cuchillo ensangrentado. En el suelo el cuerpo frío y sin vida de su mujer. El sólo recordarlo lo llenaba de una emoción profunda, tal vez él amaba a la muerte…sí, ese sentimiento de matar que experimentó que combinó felicidad, emoción e hinchó su pecho debía ser amor.

―Ojalá algún día pueda agradecerte, Kanae―susurró al viento mientras se adentraba en la casa. La cerradura no había sido cambiada y él había escondido una llave bajo uno de los lirios de Kanae. Se sorprendió al ver ese jardín tan maltrecho, creyó que Shinobu iría a cuidarlo.

¡Shinobu! Su amiguita, su querida y pequeña amiguita. A ella también debía agradecerle, por haberle presentado a tan hermoso ser que le trajo con su muerte el descubrimiento de su verdadero amor. Quería verla…a la muerte…sentir cómo hacía que su pulso se acelerara. ¿Sería Shinobu tan amable de ayudarlo otra vez?

― ¡Ahh!―un grito a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volteó vio a una hermosa jovencita, aterrada, con un bebé en brazos y golpes por todo su cuerpo―. ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Nadie entra aquí!

―Tranquila―dijo tratando de sonar amable―. Tranquila, soy el antiguo dueño de esta casa. Sólo quería venir a buscar alguna pista…tantos años persiguiéndome para descubrir lo que yo siempre les dije: soy inocente. El asesino de mi amada esposa sigue suelto.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, pero pese a lo que esa joven creía sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de regocijo. Ahí frente a él tenía a su futura ofrenda, su amor, la muerte, seguramente se encantaría por tan hermoso ejemplar. Tal como lo hizo con Kanae.

El bebé comenzó a llorar y eso lo hizo detenerse, la mujer seguía a una distancia prudente de él, intercalando su mirada entre él y la salida más cercana. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater y le tendió la mano.

―Qué milagro. Un bebé es un hermoso milagro. Uno que jamás pude tener la dicha de concebir con mi difunta esposa. ¿Cómo se llama?

―I-Inosuke…―respondió con desconfianza la chica.

― ¡Qué maravilloso nombre! ¿Y el tuyo?

―Kotoha.

―Mucho gusto, Kotoha. Yo soy Douma…veo que no tienen dónde quedarse.

**Continuará…**

**La verdad estaba en duda de cómo manejar la relación de Douma y Kotoha, porque leí un doujinshi entre ellos dos que me encantó pero Douma es y siempre será un psicópata XD así que así se quedará. Espero que les esté gustando :3 subiré un capítulo por semana, es decir, que todos los jueves, hasta que acabe este fic, habrá un cap. **

**Ja-ne! **


	3. El culpable

**Agradezco a gvillamia, Gaby, RubyLRed y Sonye-San por sus reviews, así como también a todos los que agregan esta historia a follow y favoritos :3 **

**¡Perdón por no subir cap ayer! Estuve ocupada XD pero aquí está! Espero que les guste, ahora tengo una semana para hacer el otro, porque tengo el resumen nomas jajaja **

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. Esta historia me pertenece.**

**Estrella en implosión**

**Capítulo 3: El culpable **

¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? Los nervios estaban comiéndoselo por dentro, tenía ganas de gritar en voz alta pero no sabía si era por nervios buenos o malos, ¿existía acaso esa diferencia o era algo que se le había ocurrido en ese momento? Solía ser muy ocurrente cuando…un momento, ¡era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación!

Sí, había ido muchas veces a la casa de Nezuko Kamado, pero siempre estaban acompañados por su amigo Tanjiro, el hermano de la chica en cuestión; incluso le gustaba fantasear de que él sólo estaba de chaperón porque ya había aprobado su relación. ¿¡Cómo podría ser eso posible si él jamás se animó a decirle a Nezuko lo que sentía!?

Quería llorar.

―Gracias, Zenitsu―dijo la chica de largo cabello negro cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa―. No se lo podría haber pedido a nadie más, entiendo que mi hermano tuviera que irse, que estará enfrente, pero…estoy tan asustada.

El rubio no tardó en sentirse preocupado por ella, a pesar de todo Nezuko siempre fue fuerte o trataba de serlo, se caracterizaba por lo entregada que era a su familia al igual que Tanjiro, esa bondad y amabilidad genuina que aparentemente ambos habían heredado. Sólo dos veces la vio frágil y asustada como en ese momento: en el funeral de su padre y la primera semana en la que su madre no salía de su cuarto.

Estaban a tan sólo unas casas de llegar cuando ella se detuvo, mirarla le rompía el corazón, tenía los ojos cristalinos y los puños cerrados, seguramente estaba lidiando en su cabeza con todos los malos posibles escenarios con los que se podría encontrar al abrir la puerta. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, pensando que tal vez luego debería responder ante Tanjiro tan sólo por esa acción, pero no importaba ahora porque quería hacerla sentir a salvo y acompañada.

―Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿sí? Yo estoy aquí para ti―dijo tratando de sonar reconfortante. Se consideraba una persona inútil en general, pero por ella…por ella podría ser el más fuerte del mundo.

La chica asintió pero en vez de soltar su mano entrelazó sus dedos, gesto que parecía ser el que ella necesitaba para armarse de valor y avanzar esos metros que le faltaban. Abrieron la reja principal, caminaron unos pasos y una vez abrieron la puerta la imagen la impactó.

Se soltó sin querer de la mano de su amigo y observó todo como si estaría entrando a un sueño. El ambiente dentro de la casa era cálido, tranquilo, Takeo y Shigero jugaban a los videojuegos en la sala mientras Rokuta miraba, los tres reían. Los quedó mirando un rato, pensando que ahí faltaba su padre pero que incluso así la escena le transmitía alegría. Sus pies se movieron solos y fue directo a la cocina, donde fue recibida con un saludo por parte de su madre y Hanako que estaban empezando a hacer la cena.

Todo se veía normal, todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder un poco mientras se le juntaban lágrimas en ellos. Estaba segura de que a su hermano también le habría gustado ver esa escena. Una que hacía años no veían.

Su madre y hermana no tardaron en acercarse a ella para consolarla, y sus hermanitos pausaron el juego para ir a ver qué le ocurría. Nezuko no pudo hacer más que abrazarlos a todos y seguir llorando, estaba muy feliz porque había creído que jamás volvería a tener un hogar normal.

Desde la entrada Zenitsu sonreía ante la escena. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de correr a la casa de los Kocho y buscar a Tanjiro! ¡Se estaba perdiendo el conmovedor momento!

.

En la casa de enfrente la situación era muy diferente: prácticamente nadie hablaba, todo se sentía frío y vacío, él suponía que era normal después de la sentencia que declaraba inocente al asesino de su hija/hermana. Recordaba lo animado que era ese lugar cuando Kanae todavía estaba ahí. No llegó a conocerla mucho, prácticamente no la recordaba pues él era muy joven cuando ella aún vivía, pero aparentemente ella era la chispa de ese hogar.

―Ah, el hijo de Kamado―exclamó sorprendido el cabeza de familia al entrar a su casa.

―Bienvenido, Sr. Kocho, espero que haya tenido un buen día en el trabajo―saludó Tanjiro educadamente, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia la cual el mayor correspondió.

―Ya no hay buenos días―respondió acompañado de un suspiro, dejándolo sin palabras―. ¿Viniste a visitar a Kanao?

El chico que poseía una cicatriz en la frente negó en respuesta, contándole luego lo que había ocurrido en la escuela: Kanao comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y luego se desmayó, no duró mucho, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando recuperó la conciencia, pero debido a ello la enviaron a su casa y él la acompañó al no querer dejarla volver sola.

―Ya veo, gracias por acompañarla y lamento los problemas que te pudo haber ocasionado.

―No fue ningún problema, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

―No, Tanjiro―dijo el hombre con una tristeza profunda marcada en su rostro―. No todas las personas son buenas en este mundo.

Tras decir aquello se disculpó y se retiró, habiéndole contagiado su angustia, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era correcto que él estuviera triste. Él debía ser fuerte para poder ayudar a esas personas, no sólo a Kanao, a toda esa familia que estaba sufriendo por una injusticia que persistía hasta esos días.

.

En el camino de regreso no podían decidirse sobre quién estaba más enojado que el otro: si Shinobu o Giyuu, aunque él tenía más razones para estarlo que ella pero, por todos los cielos, nunca le pidió que la esperase, lo había hecho por voluntad propia. ¿¡Y quién se creía para hablar por ella!? Tenía su auto enfrente del edificio donde él vivía, podía fácilmente ir a su casa por su cuenta.

―Tanjiro preparó la cena en casa de mis padres, no quería ser descortés. Además en estos momentos debería estar con ellos.

―Tú no sabes ser cortés. Y si de verdad quisieras hacer eso habrías pedido días libres en el trabajo. Al contrario, te quedaste horas extra en el laboratorio.

Se tensó un momento por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, no quería ponerse a la defensiva o él se daría cuenta, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

―Tienes razón. Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar por mí. Gracias.

Tomioka sacó los ojos del camino por primera vez en la noche para asegurarse de que esa persona que viajaba a su lado fuera Shinobu, es que no lo había dicho con ese tono fastidioso que daba a entender lo contrario a lo que insinuaba, sino que utilizó uno sincero. No pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

La mujer lo observó de reojo y se sintió aliviada de haber podido desviar su atención, pese a que su orgullo se vio algo dañado en el proceso. Además, debía admitirlo, él tenía razón en varias cosas: si de verdad quería estar con sus padres habría pedido días libres; y debía disculparse por no darse cuenta que él era un buen amigo que esperaría por ella para llevarla a casa. Sonrió también, estaba sorprendida y agradada por saber que él esperó todo ese tiempo por ella, de alguna forma la hacía sentir bien.

Se acomodó en su asiento, jugando con el cinturón de seguridad, sin borrar su sonrisa. La imagen le dio ternura a Giyuu, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

El resto del camino transcurrió en paz, con una que otra pelea por las canciones que sonaban, era gracioso cómo podían pasar de estar tarareando la misma canción a discernir sobre si cierta canción era buena o no. A Shinobu parecía no importarle estar en un auto ajeno, ella quería colocar su música, y a él parecía no importarle ser un buen amigo y ceder a los gustos de su acompañante ya que no era algo de todos los días viajar juntos.

―No seas desconsiderado―dijo la mujer tratando de sacarle el celular a Giyuu para poder cambiar la canción, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza.

― ¿Desconsiderado? Creo que voy a sacar nuevamente mi carta de "esperé tres horas por ti"―dijo sintiéndose triunfador cuando ella soltó su teléfono―. Vaya, funciona.

Ese comentario hizo rechistar a la mujer de ojos violeta, quien se cruzó de brazos y aplicó la ley del hielo a su amigo pero él no se vio muy afectado al respecto.

Ya casi estaban llegando al departamento cuando una canción en particular comenzó a sonar, el rostro de Shinobu palideció por completo, parecía querer decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, y de repente esa falsa sonrisa junto con la expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro volvió a aparecer. Él quería preguntarle qué ocurría tan de repente, por qué había vuelto a esa fachada, pero su pregunta se respondió antes de siquiera formularla.

―Esa era la canción favorita de mi hermana.

Luego de ese comentario lo entendió todo. Era un idiota, siempre se dijo que debía eliminar esa canción, no era que le desagradara pero le traía amargos recuerdos, después de todo Kanae fue como una hermana para él.

Recordaba haberla conocido en la escuela, más precisamente en la enfermería donde ella hacía labores como ayudante del doctor allí asignado, era muy dedicada a su trabajo y esa actitud amorosa que poseía la hacía ideal para ese lugar.

Entró por esa puerta y no quiso mirarle la cara ni a ella ni al médico, estaba avergonzado por haber llegado en esas condiciones: su uniforme estaba sucio y tenía algunos cortes en el cuerpo debido a los golpes que recibió. Sin embargo a Kanae pareció no interesarle que tuviera vergüenza y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a que la mirase. Recordaba que tenía el ceño fruncido, algo que luego descubrió era raro en ella.

― ¡Pero mira estas heridas!―dijo realmente preocupada―, vamos a tratarlas, prometo que no dolerá―. Al decir eso su rostro ya se había relajado y le transmitió confianza.

Pero era una mentirosa, porque sí le dolió cuando le colocó alcohol en sus heridas. Por lo único que no le recriminaba era porque sabía que debía desinfectarle la herida, ella notó sus minúsculas gesticulaciones y sonrió, disculpándose y preguntándole qué había ocurrido, prometiendo mantener el secreto.

Nuevamente sintió esa sensación que le decía que podía confiar en ella, por lo que le contó lo ocurrido, pese a que no estaba muy orgulloso del tema: fue citado al patio trasero de la escuela por una chica que quería confesársele, pero al llegar se encontró con un grupo de chicos que parecían ser del último año, molestando a un perro pequeño. Primero se dijo que no era su asunto, pero al ver cómo uno de ellos levantaba al perro en el aire tomándolo de una pata y los demás le sacaban fotos y se reían no pudo hacer la vista gorda. Sin mediar palabras se acercó a ellos y los golpeó, ganándose la paliza de su vida.

―Vaya…―dijo ella mirándolo con ternura―, eres un buen chico…

―Tomioka Giyuu―se presentó, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

―Yo soy Kanae Kocho. Te diría que no debes meterte en problemas, pero creo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, estoy segura que si ese perro pudiera hablar te daría las gracias.

―Él me mordió.

La chica detuvo sus acciones y lo observó perpleja, Tomioka supo que no le creía así que se levantó el pantalón de su pierna derecha y le enseñó la mordida, la cual seguía sangrando.

― ¡Ah! ¡Debiste decírmelo primero! Debo avisarle al doctor―dijo apresurada, levantándose y yendo por el susodicho.

_Ella quería ser enfermera._ Pensó, estacionando el auto y apagándolo, cortando abruptamente la canción así como también sus recuerdos. Miró a Shinobu con pesar, si él la extrañaba y su recuerdo le dolía no quería imaginarse lo que ella sentía. O mejor dicho, no quería recordar como eso se sentía.

―Llegamos―anunció al verla que no se movía, Shinobu no respondió, tan sólo se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto camino al edificio. Él tardó unos minutos en salir y alcanzarla.

Esa situación en la que se encontraban era muy complicada, ella no sabía cómo manejarse y él tampoco. Sabía que debía ofrecerle consuelo pero era malo con las palabras. En un intento por hacer las cosas bien la abrazó, ella no se resistió sino que lo abrazó también, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y apretándolo con sus brazos. Giyuu se sintió un cretino entonces…quiso darle consuelo y terminó haciéndola llorar.

.

―Es-esto no es necesario, enserio―dijo Zenitsu algo incómodo, observando cómo Nezuko arreglaba la habitación de huéspedes para él. Se sentía tan ilusionado con la escena, era como si ella fuera su esposa y estaría armando la cama donde dormirían, aunque claro que él la ayudaría todos los días con eso y con todo lo que le pidiera cuando fuera su esposa. Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente―. No puedo quedarme, Nezuko, pero te agradezco esto.

La chica se detuvo y se volteó a él con una expresión enojada, haciéndolo temer y emocionarse: ¿sería la primera vez que la vería enojada? ¿Él era el primero en verla? ¡Debía ser así! ¡Quería un castigo de parte de Nezuko!

―No puedo dejarte ir a esta hora―protestó la chica―, déjame llamar a tus padres…

La expresión del rubio cambió por completo al escucharla mencionar eso, colocó una mano en su hombro y ella lo observó callada.

―Eso sería una mala idea―dijo seriamente. Nezuko no pudo evitar pensar que Zenitsu parecía una persona totalmente distinta cuando se ponía serio―. Ya me voy―dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente, haciéndola sonrojar. Le dedicó una media sonrisa, tomó su maletín y se fue, dejándola aturdida por lo ocurrido.

Una vez fuera de la casa el chico sonrió con melancolía, incluso el hecho de haberle dado por fin un beso a Nezuko, aunque no uno como el que quería darle, no pudo devolverle el buen humor. Cómo odiaba esa forma de ser de su familia, sus padres querían prohibirle verla a ella o a Tanjiro, porque ellos tenían "una mala familia". ¡Lo decían como si fuera culpa de ellos la enfermedad de su padre! ¡Como si ellos hubieran enfermado a su madre! Su abuelo siempre le decía que sus padres sólo querían protegerlo, que no lo hacían por ser malos, que los entendiera; pero él no podía comprenderlos. Tanjiro era su mejor amigo, jamás lo dejaría solo en una situación como la que vivía desde hacía dos años, y Nezuko…habría deseado conocerla en mejores circunstancias pero al menos la había conocido, estaba ahí, era su primer amor, y esperaba que fuera el único. Pero sus progenitores no lo entendían y él había cometido el error de decírselo a su hermano, y él se lo dijo a sus padres…desde entonces tenía prohibido juntarse con ellos.

Obviamente no obedecería, no podía, ellos eran las primeras personas que de verdad eran gentiles con él, que no querían usarlo sólo para aprobar alguna materia en la escuela. Nezuko no le coqueteaba ni le pedía favores que él como el presidente estudiantil podía hacerle. No, ella se acercaba a él porque lo quería. Por eso él jamás los abandonaría, pero fingiría que sí, porque de lo contrario lo enviarían a vivir lejos con su abuelo y si bien lo amaba, eso significaría estar lejos de sus únicos amigos.

―Ese tren no va a esperarme―dijo antes de encaminarse a la estación, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la casa de los Kocho, deseándole suerte a Tanjiro.

La familia dentro de esa casa observaba asombrada el resultado de su invitado, incrédulos en verdad porque eso tenía muy buena pinta para haber sido preparado por un chico de diecisiete años. La madre de Kanao fue la primera en probar bocado, quedándose maravillada por el delicioso sabor.

―Tanjiro, no puedo creer que hayas cocinado esto―le elogió, haciéndolo sonrojar―. Tienes un don.

―Deberías ser chef―coincidió el dueño de casa, al que por primera vez lo vio sonreír en ese día. Sonrió también, su plan había dado frutos, estaba feliz de haber hecho ese pastel de carne que tardaba un par de horas en lograr pero que siempre sacaba una sonrisa en sus hermanos.

― ¿Qué te parece, Kanao?―preguntó volteando hacia la chica, quien parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, al escucharlo se apresuró a comer y asintió, dando a entender que le gustaba. Sin embargo, su rostro no decía eso, y con el paso de los años él llegó a entender esa voz silenciosa―. Si no tienes hambres no tienes que forzarte, te lo guardaré para después―dijo mirándola compasivamente, ella lo miró agradecida, asintió y dejó su tenedor de lado.

El mensaje fue claro para Tanjiro: no comería pero tampoco abandonaría la mesa, quería al menos ser educada con su presencia.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, no pudiendo creer cómo ese jovencito entendía tan bien a su hija, siendo esto un balde de agua fría para ambos: tantos años habían pasado llorando la pérdida de su hija mayor que habían descuidado a la menor. Intercambiaron miradas e hicieron un pequeño pacto de silencio: debían hablar de ese tema después.

Kanao observaba meticulosamente a todos, se sentía como una niña pequeña que no sabía hablar, ¿si lo hacía su voz sería escuchada? Estaba muy triste, cuando Tanjiro la abrazó en la escuela sintió que algo se abrió en ella, él quitó un nuevo candado de su corazón y ahora este le gritaba que se sentía mal, que no podía soportar ese dolor que selló por tantos años.

Sin querer un sollozo salió de su boca, los presentes se sorprendieron y rápidamente quisieron auxiliarla. Tanjiro quiso hacerse a un lado para que sus padres pudieran llegar a ella pero Kanao tenía otros planes, se abrazó a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, y tal como en la mañana se largó a llorar sin consuelo.

―Está bien, Kanao. Déjalo salir―le dijo abrazándola también, observando a su padre y disculpándose con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sabía que eso que estaban haciendo era muy inapropiado pero si ella así lo necesitaba no la soltaría, luego se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Pero no habría tales consecuencias, ambos: Mei y Kaiden no sentía otra cosa que no fuera agradecimiento a ese chico, y también a Dios, que se lo había enviado. Tanjiro era una luz en tiempos de oscuridad, y sabían que con su ayuda Kanao no sólo se recuperaría de la muerte de Kanae sino que sus heridas de la infancia sanarían también.

Mei le sirvió un vaso de agua a su hija, quien luego de un largo rato se separó de su amigo y accedió a beber. Se sentía avergonzada, sus padres la vieron abrazando a Tanjiro, ¡abrazó a Tanjiro y se puso a llorar! No podía creer sus acciones.

―Lo siento, Tanjiro. Es que…de repente, me sentí muy triste y yo…no sé cómo expresarlo.

Nuevamente la sorpresa, esa era una noche muy productiva. Sin embargo, su padre no quería que ella pensara que sólo podía abrirse con ese chico, él la amaba al igual que Mei, no importaba que fuera su sobrina, para él Kanao era su hija. Tocó el hombro del chico quien entendió que debía darle lugar a Kaiden para que hablara de padre a hija.

―Kanao, siempre que te sientas triste…o incluso si no, si te sientes feliz, si te sientes asustada, sin importar como te sientas, aunque no sepas expresarlo, siempre vamos a estar aquí para escucharte. Tu madre―dijo extendiéndole la mano a Mei, que estaba al borde del llanto―, yo y también él.

El chico se sonrojó al verse incluido, que Kaiden lo considerara de esa forma le hacía feliz. Pero ese momento no se trataba de él, sino de la chica que ahora observaba a su padre con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, unos que siempre estuvieron apagados.

Sin dudas, esa era una noche de muchos cambios, unos que no sólo llegaron en Kanao sino también en Shinobu, aunque en su caso no eran cambios sino su forma de ser, la cual despertó nuevamente en los brazos de Giyuu, porque ella no lloraba porque estaba triste sino porque estaba furiosa. Lo abrazaba fuerte porque si lo soltaba comenzaría a golpear todo a su alrededor, tenía tantas ganas de romper algo, de gritar…

―Es mi culpa―dijo entre dientes, pero debido al silencio de la noche él la escuchó claramente―. Lo odio, odio tanto a Douma pero me odio más a mí por habérselo presentado. Si yo no hubiese…

―El hubiese no existe―dijo Tomioka interrumpiéndola sin querer, la apartó de sí y solo entonces ella pudo ver lo enfadado que él lucía―. Tú no tienes la culpa.

―Sí, sí la tengo―lo confrontó, sintiendo que su ira aumentaba cada vez más―. Estoy cansada que todos me digan que no la tengo, ¡sí la tengo! De no haber sido tan imbécil no hubiese dejado que Douma se me acercara y no se lo habría presentado a mi hermana, si ella no lo hubiese conocido seguiría viva. Rastrea el inicio, soy yo, todo esto es por mí.

― ¡Tú no eres el centro del universo, Shinobu!―dijo con rudeza, viéndola retroceder por lo que avanzó un paso. No se escaparía, lo oiría―. Sí, tú los presentaste pero no manejaste sus sentimientos, créeme que Douma por más galán que fuera no podría haberla engañado tan bien. Fue su culpa el haberse enamorado de él. Ella quiso casarse con él, ella quiso mudarse con él, ella quiso creerle su farsa. ¿Te piensas que no sabía que fingía a veces?―cuestionó, recordando algunas veces en que Kanae le confesó que veía algo raro en Douma. ¿Shinobu se pensaba que él no se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho que tenía razón en desconfiar? ¡Viviría con la culpa de no haberla protegido también! Pero creyó que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para hacerlo sola. Jamás se perdonaría, pero tampoco tomaría la responsabilidad de su muerte como lo hacía Shinobu―. El único culpable es ese malnacido de Douma, así que deja de pensar que todo ocurrió por…

No pudo terminar porque ella le dio vuelta el rostro de un golpe, se quedó mudo ante la sorpresa.

―Deja de decir lo que piensas sin filtro, por eso todos te odian, Tomioka. Además, eres un hipócrita, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que no me sienta culpable cuando tú no aceptas que tu familia no murió por tu culpa?

El hombre de orbes oscuros la miró con dureza y ella sonrió, no era esa sonrisa que emulaba de su hermana sino que era una de pura maldad. Quería lastimarlo.

―Mis padres, mi hermana…de no haber estado enfermo ellos no habrían salido a buscar medicinas ni por un médico, no los habrían asesinado―dijo fingiendo la voz de él, observando cómo su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más, pero a pesar de saber que le estaba haciendo daño no podía detenerse―. ¡Eso no fue tu culpa! Tú no les dijiste a esas personas que los asesinaran, a tus padres que no entregaran el dinero de la medicina, a tu hermana que no se metiera para intentar protegerlos. ¿Lo ves? ¿¡Ves qué se siente!?

Giyuu observó el suelo y dejó salir un largo suspiro, levantó su rostro hacia ella y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.

―Te conté eso cuando éramos adolescentes, unos niños prácticamente. Ya no soy un niño, Shinobu. Sé que ellos no murieron por mi culpa, por eso te quiero hacer entender que Kanae no murió por tu culpa.

Los ojos violetas de la mujer se abrieron de la sorpresa ante sus palabras, no sólo las de él sino las de ella, pues éstas recién llegaban a sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensible? Estar sufriendo no le daba el derecho a ser así de malvada, había tocado un tema delicado para él, con el cual parecía ya haber hecho las paces pero obviamente le seguía doliendo. Iba a disculparse pero él se adelantó.

―No te preocupes, te entiendo. Yo…también traté mal a Sabito y a Urokodaki cuando todo pasó. Creo que tú la tienes más difícil porque, a diferencia de mi caso, sí encontraron al asesino de tu hermana. Y al final terminó libre.

La mujer sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era una completa estúpida, ¿cómo fue capaz de decir esas cosas? Esperaba que él se enojara, que le gritara, que la insultara, incluso que la golpeara, pero jamás esperó comprensión después de semejante irrespeto de su parte.

―Ven, vamos adentro―dijo Tomioka abriendo la entrada, ella lo siguió en silencio.

Sí, muchas cosas cambiaron esa noche…

Cuando Tanjiro se fue de casa de los Kocho, éstos lo despidieron con una sonrisa y agradecimiento desde la puerta, y antes de entrar a su casa pudo ver cómo Kanao le decía algo a sus padres. Una vez adentro de su casa se topó con Takeo quien le contó todo con lujos de detalles, era el único que estaba despierto pues era tarde y al otro día tenían escuela y trabajo. En su habitación, Nesuko se cuestionaba debajo de sus sábanas qué había sido ese fuerte latir de su corazón cuando Zenitsu le dio el beso. Y lejos de allí, Shinobu empezó a ver a Tomioka con otros ojos.

**Continuará…**

** espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo :D **

**Ja-ne!**


	4. Planes

**¡Hola! Necesitaba un respiro de la cuarentena, ¿y qué mejor que escribir? XD perdón por no actualizar, sinceramente cuando no siento ganas de escribir no lo hago…creí que ya habría terminado de publicarlo pero se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba e.e**

**¡Gracias Sonye-San por tu review!**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. Esta historia me pertenece. **

**Estrella en implosión**

**Capítulo 4: Planes**

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, ¡cuánto había madurado! No podía creer que lo único que pensaba mientras su amiga le decía todas esas barbaridades fuera: "escúchala, está devastada, no sabe cómo desahogarse". Sí, admitía que le había dolido, pero recordaba perfectamente cuando él se comportó de esa forma al perder a su familia, al mudarse con su abuelo Urokodaki y su primo Sabito, aunque valía aclarar que él era un niño cuando eso pasó y Shinobu…ella ya estaba grande para tener esos exabruptos.

―Kocho, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde―dijo mirando la hora en su celular, si no se apresuraban quedarían atrapados por el tráfico.

― ¡Que dejes de llamarme así!―protestó la mujer saliendo del baño, observando el rostro de felicidad que tenía Tomioka. No lo entendía, debería estar enfadado, no feliz―. Ah, espera―dijo regresando al baño, haciendo que él resoplara molesto.

No tardó mucho, tal vez dos minutos más, pero cuando salió tenía su cabello amarrado diferente a lo usual…como cuando era adolescente. El hombre más que agradarse por el cambio se sintió perturbado, tenía que llevar a su amiga con un psicólogo lo más pronto posible. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que después de la muerte de Kanae empezó a imitarla? ¿Y ahora que parecía estar superándolo se peinaba y comportaba como ella en el pasado? ¿Acaso pretendía con veinticinco años empezar su vida desde donde la dejó a los dieciséis?

Shinobu enarcó sus cejas, cuestionando en silencio por qué la miraba tanto, él como respuesta negó con su cabeza. No entraría en el tema porque se les iría la hora más de lo que ya se les había pasado. Tomó su bolso y el de su amiga y ambos salieron rumbo al trabajo. Era una suerte que trabajaran en el mismo sitio.

―Estaba pensando en tomarme esos días libres que me ofreció Himejima―comentó mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

―Creo que es buena idea―le apoyó, estar con su familia era el mejor remedio.

― ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?―. Tras su pregunta recibió una extraña mirada por parte de Tomioka, le fastidiaba que fuera tan reservado con sus palabras, pero precisamente por ello era que se lo pedía, quería un lugar donde nadie la tratara con lástima –como ocurría en casa de sus padres-; y estar sola en su departamento no le emocionaba mucho―. Puedes decir que no…

―Eres bienvenida, solo recuerda que termino a las cinco―dijo haciéndola reír por lo atípico de la situación: ¿Tomioka haciendo un chiste? Quién lo fuera a decir.

El hombre fingió acomodarse sus cabellos en el espejo del ascensor, en cierta forma que ella se comportara normal le incomodaba porque nuevamente era la chica que le gustaba. Era un hecho: Shinobu le gustaba desde que estaban en secundaria, pero cuando todo ocurrió y parte de ella murió con Kanae, mientras la otra parte se ocultaba tras la sombra de una persona que ya se había ido; decidió quedarse a su lado como su amigo, porque en esos momentos ella necesitaba uno y no un novio o un amante. ¿Pero ahora? Si ella al fin se recuperaba de la partida de su hermana, ¿retomaría esos sentimientos? Ya que aparentemente seguían ahí.

Shinobu resopló un poco, pese a que el ascensor con cada piso en el que paraba comenzaba a llenarse más y más, podía sentir la incomodidad de su amigo, mas decidió no darle mucha importancia porque en principio Giyuu siempre había sido un tanto raro. Siempre alejado de los demás, incapaz de sociabilizar…la única vez que lo había visto entablar una verdadera conversación fue con su primo Sabito en una fiesta que éste organizó por el nuevo departamento en el que iban a vivir. A su lado Tomioka parecía otra persona: tan animado, conversador, hasta incluso gracioso. Era una lástima que Sabito se hubo marchado tan pronto, le habría gustado conocer más de esa parte de Giyuu. Se preguntaba si algún día sería así con ella… _Para empezar debería dejar de hacerle tanto bullying_, pensó. ¡Pero era tan divertido! Era algo que sólo podía hacerle a él.

El ascensor al fin llegó a la planta baja y los otros residentes del edificio empezaron a bajar como si fuera una estampida, la mujer sintió que era arrastrada hacia afuera pero de repente alguien tomó su muñeca, jalándola hacia atrás, terminando en los brazos de su amigo. Se sonrojó visiblemente, algo muy sencillo puesto que su piel era bastante blanca, pero él ni se inmutó.

―Listo, vamos―dijo como si nada, soltándola una vez el ascensor se desocupó, sin embargo, al no verla reaccionar la tomó esta vez de la mano y la guio hacia afuera―. No seas tonta, Shinobu, la gente quiere usar el ascensor―, le regañó, todavía no percatándose de lo estupefacta que se encontraba al estar aún tomados de la mano.

A él pareció no importarle y la llevó así todo el camino hasta el auto, creyendo que nuevamente se había perdido en sus recuerdos y por eso estaba tan abstraída, ignorando completamente lo que producía ese simple contacto en ella.

.

Llegaron a su trabajo sin muchos problemas, sin contar que quedaron atrapados en el tráfico y Shinobu lo picaba con su maldito dedo que parecía una aguja, ¿es que esa mujer se cortaba las uñas en punta a propósito? ¿Y por qué esa nueva manía de picarlo? Era fastidiosa…

Ella se despidió como siempre, apresurándose para alcanzar el ascensor que la llevaría hasta su oficina, o mejor dicho hasta la de su jefe. Por su parte, dirigió sus pasos a la farmacia, a decir verdad él también necesitaba unos días de vacaciones, hasta podría ir a visitar a Urokodaki, que hacía tiempo no veía.

Shinobu fue a dejar sus cosas a su oficina antes de ir a ver a Himejima, se quedó un largo rato con la mano posada en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, observando su computadora. Si bien su padre era médico, eso no fue una verdadera inspiración para ella para decidirse qué estudiar en el futuro, fue su hermana quien la guio allí. No se quejaba, amaba su trabajo y era muy buena en él. Pero de no haber visto la pasión en los ojos de Kanae al hablar de medicina, ella jamás se habría interesado en eso, de no haber muerto se habría convertido en médica para salvar vidas y no en microbióloga para crear un veneno capaz de destruirlas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante tal pensamiento, Douma había arruinado más vidas de las que creyó y tal vez estaba mejor sin saberlo porque seguramente le traería gozo en vez de culpa. Sus uñas comenzaron a presionarse con fuerza en el escritorio, jamás creyó sentir tanto odio hacia una persona, recordar que una vez fue su amiga y confidente le daba repulsión, ganas de gritar. No podía entenderlo.

―No, Shinobu, está mal tratar de entender a una persona loca―dijo su psicóloga, a la que le obligaron a ir cuando comenzó a "imitar" a su hermana. ¿Por qué eso sería enfermizo? Sólo quería cumplir ese deseo que Kanae siempre tuvo para ella: "quiero que sonrías, que siempre seas feliz". Aunque claro, en ese entonces, en su adolescencia, había tomado aquel pedido como una orden más que un deseo; pero era incapaz de verlo―. Querer entenderlo sólo te llevará a la locura.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su mano y la quitó inmediatamente del escritorio, notando unas cuantas gotas de sangre y una de sus uñas. Observó su mano y suspiró, ¿por qué siempre que recordaba a Douma algo malo sucedía? Ese tipo debía ser el demonio.

Fue hasta el botiquín de su oficina para curarse la herida, luego iría a ver a Himejima, tal vez incluso en sus vacaciones podría ir a ver a su psicóloga infantil y decirle que tenía razón, no debía comprender a Douma…tan sólo debía matarlo.

Fue hasta la oficina de su jefe pero no pudo hablar con él inmediatamente, la secretaria de éste le pidió que esperara porque estaba con una llamada importante y así lo hizo, planteándose un nuevo dilema: ¿y si terminaba en la cárcel de por vida por matar a una persona? ¿No debería haber leyes que la eximieran por matar a un asesino?

―De haber sabido…―susurró mientras se echaba hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón de espera, apoyando su cabeza en éste y observando el techo sin expresión alguna.

Ella jamás a sus catorce años se hubiese imaginado que ese chico que siempre la trataba bien, que pasaba los descansos junto a ella y que le compraba dulces solo porque "creía que podrían gustarle", algún día sería el asesino de su hermana. Antes de que todo ocurriera lo pensaba de forma agridulce, como aquel prohibido primer amor, la primera persona por la que sintió algo que no podía confesar porque éste tenía sentimientos por su hermana.

Recordaba el día en que él le dijo en el último descanso que cuando volvieran a casa tenía algo que decirle, no tenía su usual sonrisa y parecía bastante serio, eso le resultó muy curioso y a la vez llenó su corazón de esperanza. ¿Podría ser que él también sintiera algo por ella? Todas las clases luego de ese preludio se las pasó en las nubes, soñando con un futuro con aquel agradable chico. Tal vez quería proponérsele antes de que acabara el año porque ya se estaba por graduar.

Pero todas sus ilusiones murieron y sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón cuando él le confesó que le gustaba su hermana. Tenía tantas emociones juntas en ese momento que no sabía con certeza cómo se sentía.

¿Por qué Kanae y no ella? A decir verdad se le hacía obvia la respuesta: ¡su hermana era perfecta! Nadie mejor que ella lo sabía. Kanae era femenina, dulce, delicada, entusiasta, animada, inteligente, sociable…todas las buenas cualidades existentes seguramente ella las poseía; ¿quién no se enamoraría de una persona así? En cambio ella…era difícil. Se preguntó si su hermana alguna vez fue como ella, si podría ser como Kanae en algún momento de su vida.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y agradeció al cielo el que Douma fuera alto, así no la podría ver. Su nariz estaba escociendo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poner una sonrisa en su rostro, una que Kanae seguramente tendría genuinamente, porque su gran corazón no le permitiría sentir celos de su hermanita.

― ¿Me ayudarás a conquistar a tu hermana? ¡Por favor!―dijo haciendo una reverencia―. Eres mi mejor amiga, a nadie más le podría pedir esto.

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la cual limpió con rapidez. Él quería a su hermana hasta el punto de pedir ayuda de esa forma…

―Claro que sí, mejor amigo―dijo empujándolo un poco para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero él se recuperó rápido―. Sólo prométeme que la cuidarás.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ella volteó su rostro, había cosas que uno nunca puede olvidar y ese era uno de los momentos que más detestaba, cuando se dejó engañar vilmente y además condenó la vida de su amada hermana.

―Ya puede pasar, señorita Kocho―dijo la secretaria una vez salió de la oficina.

Entró no sin antes darle las gracias a esa muchachita, la cual para ser tan joven era una eficaz mano derecha para su jefe, era sus ojos.

―Himejima, buenos días―saludó mientras se acercaba con confianza y lo abrazaba―. He decidido tomarme los días que me sugirió.

―Me alegra oírlo―dijo sinceramente el hombre―. Shinobu…sé que estos días han sido difíciles para ti y tu familia, por eso quiero que sepas que todos ustedes cuentan con mi apoyo―las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus blancos ojos y eso la preocupó, pero él levantó su mano para impedir que se acercara―. Lo siento, siempre me pongo así al pensar en Kanae, la vi nacer, la vi crecer…la quería como si fuera mi hija. Tuve el honor de ser su padrino y pensar que se ha ido…

Calló un momento para recuperarse, su voz había comenzado a salir entrecortada. La mujer sintió ganas de llorar también, esa angustia con la que él cargaba le estaba llegando al corazón.

―Sé que está en un mejor lugar, al lado de Dios, debe ser un ángel hermoso. No sabemos por qué Dios hace las cosas, pero todo está dentro de su plan y debemos confiar en Él.

Quiso replicarle pero no pudo, si la fe era lo que lo mantenía en pie ante esa pérdida, ¿quién era ella para discutirle?

―Me gustaría ser tan creyente como usted.

―No hay necesidad de formalismos―replicó mientras secaba sus lágrimas y tomaba el rosario que siempre tenía en el cuello, apretándolo entre sus manos―. La justicia de este mundo no ha condenado a su asesino, pero Shinobu, ten fe en que Dios hará justicia. Él siempre hace justicia.

―L-Lo sé―dijo tratando de terminar el tema―. Tomaré siete días pero…hoy quiero trabajar en el laboratorio, si está bien para us..tí. Quisiera estar sola allí.

―Por supuesto―concedió, sorprendiéndola. No hubo preguntas ni cuestionamientos, sólo una gentil sonrisa de alguien que confiaba en ella. Eso hizo que su espalda se helara y sintiera un pozo negro abrirse bajo sus pies, provocándole vértigo, ¿y si también lo metía en problemas a él? Agradecía que Himejima fuera ciego y no pudiera verla al borde de descompensarse.

Salió de esa oficina con más dudas que con una resolución. No estaba dispuesta a dejarle la justicia a Dios, ¡si tan poderoso era no hubiera permitido que Kanae muriese! ¿O acaso siempre fue su plan que ella viviera sólo hasta los dieciocho años? Habiendo tantas personas horribles en el mundo, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué no se llevó a Douma? No, no podía dejar la justicia en la fe como lo hacía Himejima. Sin embargo, el sentir la angustia de éste le hizo darse cuenta que estaba siendo sumamente egoísta pensando que ella era quien más sufría, a parte de su jefe estaban sus padres, quienes perdieron a su hija; ¡su hermana pequeña! Ella al menos podía expresarse pero Kanao...

― ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?―preguntó en un susurro al detenerse a esperar el ascensor que la llevaría al laboratorio―. Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo estaba.

.

Cuando despertó ese día se sintió extraña, como si hubiese despertado por primera vez en la vida. Veía todo de una forma diferente, ahora la luz del sol colándose por las rendijas de las persianas le parecían curiosas, también los ácaros que danzaban dentro. Se levantó y saludó por primera vez a sus peces dorados, los cuales nadaban sin preocupaciones en el acuario que tenía en su recámara. Les dio un poco de comida y luego pasó su mano por la puerta de su placar de pared, abriéndolo y viendo toda su ropa allí ordenada, por su madre pues ella nunca la había doblado en realidad.

Muchos sentimientos que nunca tomaron relevancia florecían esa mañana.

Tomó un pantalón cómodo y una remera holgada, dejó caer su pijama al suelo mientras se cambiaba, luego lo recogió, dobló y puso en los pies de su cama. Estaban tan mal doblado que parecía que los había arrojado ahí sin más, suspiró resignada, seguramente hasta Nezuko sabía hacer mejor esas cosas que ella.

Fue hasta la ventana para abrirla y en cuanto lo hizo quedó cegada por la luz del sol, llevó una mano para hacer de visera y proteger así su visión; al tener esa protección pudo ver la casa de los Kamado con claridad. Eran más de las ocho así que seguramente sólo estaría su madre allí dentro, esperaba que algún día pudiera salir, sin saber que en verdad ella ya llevaba trabajando dos días. Ver esa residencia le recordó que había soñado con la noche anterior, con sus padres abrazándola, con Tanjiro siendo…la personificación de la amabilidad en la Tierra.

Rió un poco ante ese pensamiento absurdo, lo estaba idealizando y no debía, seguramente él también tenía problemas y preocupaciones como los demás, y si lo ponía en un pedestal alto jamás podría darle el mismo apoyo que él le brindó durante todos esos años.

Fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, observándose en el espejo se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que en verdad se vio a sí misma. Tal vez fue esa vez…cuando notó su reflejo en la ventana del vehículo de los Kocho, llevándosela de esa casa; o tal vez en el charco de agua que hizo Shinobu al bañarla; o capaz cuando Kanae le enseñaba los distintos peinados que le iba haciendo.

¿Quién era ella? Sabía que era esa persona que veía en el espejo, pero su pregunta iba más allá, necesitaba una respuesta más concreta, ¿quién era Tsuyuri Kanao?

―Yo soy…―varias respuestas vinieron a su mente: su profesora Mitsuri diciéndole que ella era genial, sus compañeras de equipo diciéndole que era increíble, Tanjiro diciéndole que ella era especial; Kanae diciéndole que ella era linda, Shinobu diciéndole que ella "desde ahora" era su hermanita, sus padres diciéndole que ella era su hija. Pero faltaba alguien ahí, la voz de alguien muy importante: ella―. Yo…averiguaré quién soy―dijo con determinación.

Luego de esa pequeña crisis existencial se tomó su tiempo en el baño para calmarse, jamás había tenido algo tan difícil con qué lidiar, comúnmente sólo hacía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Ayudar en la casa e ir a la escuela para ser una buena hija, sacar buenas notas para ser una buena estudiante, practicar baloncesto porque era una buena jugadora, estar con Tanjiro porque…se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, en verdad no "tenía que" estar con él, si bien él prácticamente le impuso su amistad cuando se mudó enfrente de su casa, ella de verdad quería y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Todo era tan difícil y confuso esa mañana…

Para llegar a la cocina debía pasar por la sala, era la habitación que conectaba todo; allí observó a sus padres mirando la televisión, en realidad no tenía hambre así que en vez de ir a prepararse el desayuno fue con ellos, cuando la vieron su madre se corrió hacia un extremo y le indicó que se sentara en medio, ella obedeció.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas cómplices por encima de ella, ambos estaban sorprendidos y felices de ese cambio, pues la muchacha no solía salir de su habitación; e internamente seguían agradeciendo al evento de la noche anterior y dándole el crédito de lo que pasaba ahora al joven Kamado.

Mei aprovechó la situación para abrazar a su hija, quien se acurrucó en ella, la mujer miró emocionada a su marido, éste sonrió pues creyó que no iba a volver a ver esa expresión maravillada nuevamente. Mei siempre la ponía cuando sus hijas hacían algo nuevo mientras iban creciendo, ahora parecía que sería igual cuando Kanao hiciese algo nuevo. Normal, pero nuevo.

Él quiso pertenecer al momento pero Mei parecía amenazarlo con sus ojos, está bien, lo respetaba. ¡Se sentía excluido! Pero si ella quería que ese momento fuera de madre e hija no interrumpiría.

Recordó cuando sus hijas mayores eran pequeñas, cómo disfrutaban de sentarse cada una en una pierna y mirar la televisión abrazadas a él, también recordaba cómo luego en la habitación tenía que secar las lágrimas de una inconsolable Mei que decía que sus hijas no la querían. Fue tan divertido pasar por todas esas cosas, pese a que en su momento le resultó estresante y confuso, no entendía por qué Mei estaba tan celosa de que sus hijas lo quisieran, no había un más o menos. Ella pasaba todo el día con ellas, por eso ellas querían pasar un rato en la noche o en los fines de semana con él.

El tiempo pasó y sus hijas crecieron, ya no cabían ambas en sus piernas. Empezaban a tener secretos, a ser cómplices, a tener sus problemas, a lidiar con la pubertad. Luego llegó Kanao para desequilibrarlo todo, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, cuando se enteró del estado de su sobrina por una llamada del Estado no dudó ni un segundo en ir a buscarla, llevó a toda la familia porque…era una decisión que tenían que tomar juntos. Sí, la había tomado él solo pero consideraba que todos debían estar al tanto. Nunca se sintió más feliz que cuando escuchó a sus hijas apoyarlo al igual que su esposa, tenía tres maravillosas mujeres en su vida y ese día se les sumó una más.

Ahora volvía a tener solo tres. El dolor parecía un veneno corriendo por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo y matándolo poco a poco. Siempre se arrepintió de no decirle a Kanae lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, cuánto admiraba su determinación, jamás elogió apropiadamente su inteligencia, y tal vez el peor acto que pudo hacer como padre fue entregarla en el altar a ese demonio. No había otra forma de describir a Douma; porque él lo sabía, todos lo sabían, hasta el juez debía saber que él era el asesino. No había duda. Él debió protegerla, debió aconsejarla mejor, debió estar para ella y saber decir "no, no puedes casarte tan joven", en cambio, apoyó su sueño. Jamás la vio tan feliz pero habría preferido que ella lo odiara de por vida por prohibirle casarse a tener que despedirla en un velorio y tirar un poco de tierra en su ataúd. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Tal vez por eso tenía miedo de confiarle a sus hijas a algún hombre. Aunque no tenía mucha palabra sobre la vida de Shinobu, desde que la enviaron al psicólogo tras la muerte de Kanae, pareció haber puesto distancia con ellos. Los visitaba, los llamaba, si la necesitaban ahí estaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ni bien se graduó de la universidad se mudó a su propio departamento. Comenzó a hacer su vida lejos de ellos y eso le aterraba, ¿y si nuevamente perdía una hija?

Suspiró pesadamente, ella ya no era una niña, tenía ya veinticinco años, no podía tener control sobre su vida, ni debía, pero podía estar presente. Ahora que veía cómo Kanao se les acercaba por la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que si quería a sus hijas cerca el que tenía que dar el primer paso era él. ¡Era su padre! Estaba seguro que si le hablaba con el corazón poco a poco recuperaría a Shinobu, y definitivamente ahora no perdería la oportunidad de también acercarse finalmente a Kanao.

Esta vez protegería a su familia, pero siempre lamentaría no haber protegido también a su preciada primera hija.

.

La campana indicó el final de las clases, guardó sus cosas y se quedó esperando a Zenitsu, quien hablaba con el profesor de algún tema de la clase, suponía. Cuando acabó se dispuso a acercarse a él pero los miembros del grupo de limpieza de ese día se le adelantaron, rodeando a su amigo exigiéndole o mejor dicho ordenándole que los ayudaran porque les faltaba un compañero ese día. Iba a intervenir para ayudarle pero sorpresivamente él les plantó cara.

― ¡No, no tendrán a otro! ¡Ustedes hacían que Kanao hiciera todo el trabajo por eso están tan malacostumbrados! ―les regañó el rubio, haciéndolos desistir de su petición, sorprendiéndolos a ellos y a Tanjiro, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amigo tan firme y serio. Es más, parecía…enojado.

―Zenitsu, ¿va todo bien? ―preguntó acercándose una vez que el grupo se dispersó para hacer sus correspondientes tareas.

―Sí, no pasa nada. Si quieres adelántate, ¡me quedaré a supervisar que dejen todo impecable! ―dijo con el mismo tono enfadado, impropio de él, levantando la voz un poco al final para que los demás lo escucharan. En otro momento seguramente habría ido hasta él llorando por protección y al final hubiese cedido a la petición de sus compañeros, por eso le extrañaba su actitud.

―Si hay algo que quieras hablar…

Zenitsu miró sorprendido a su amigo y luego relajó su rostro para sonreírle, ahora se daba cuenta que se estaba comportando raro, y es que luego de las acertadas acusaciones de su familia y nuevamente la amenaza de enviarlo lejos su humor no podía ser mejor que el que traía.

―Tal vez te lo cuente camino a la estación―dijo con más ánimo mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio del profesor, haciéndole un lugar a su amigo.

Aproximadamente una hora luego Tanjiro se ofreció a ayudar, a pesar de que en su casa las cosas iban mejorando no quería perder tanto tiempo y sabía que su amigo llegaría muy tarde a su hogar si seguían con esa absurda pelea de "quién se cansaba primero". O al menos eso le parecía que hacían, entre Zenitsu que no daba su brazo a torcer y los del grupo de limpieza que parecían hacer sus tareas sumamente lento a propósito.

Para llegar a los contenedores tenía que pasar por los casilleros de zapatos en la entrada y allí se encontró con una persona que se suponía ya debía estar en casa.

― ¿Nezuko? ¡Ah! ¿Estás esperando a alguien? ―preguntó sorprendido, ¿su hermanita se le iba a confesar a alguien?

―Te esperaba a ti―respondió ella con su usual dulzura, pero la forma en que le esquivó la mirada y la duda reflejada en ésta lo preocupó.

― ¿Va todo bien? ―cuestionó, tratando de darle un empujón para que le dijera lo que le ocurría.

―Algo anda mal y yo…no sabía a quién preguntarle―dijo afligida, un tanto desesperada, tanto que lo angustió pero decidió sonreírle para inspirarle confianza y que continuara―. Verás, ayer…

Al final la historia de su hermanita duró varios minutos, tantos que ambos decidieron sentarse en el suelo con los casilleros de respaldo. Él escuchaba atento cada palabra, debía admitir que se sentía incómodo al respecto, todo el tema trataba de los sentimientos de su hermanita hacia su mejor amigo. Jamás creyó que algo de eso pudiera ocurrir para ser sincero, ahora mismo en su interior se batía una batalla entre el querer que Zenitsu no bromeara y la quisiera tanto como decía, así no le partiría el corazón; y el querer asesinarlo por haberse atrevido a besar a su hermana. Porque claro, ella no había especificado dónde fue el beso, y su imaginación de hermano mayor sobreprotector le estaba dando las ideas equivocadas.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Hay algo malo en mí?

― ¿Eh? ―cuestionó algo confundido, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta? Ahora que lo pensaba bien…Nezuko siempre andaba con Zenitsu y con él, jamás la vio rodeada de amigas y eso que ella era el ser humano más hermoso del mundo. Se sentía el peor hermano, jamás se había dado cuenta de que ella no podía sociabilizar bien, incluso podría haber tenido un problema de bullying y él no haberse dado cuenta al estar fijándose en los más pequeños. Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarla―. No, claro que no. Nezuko, parece que te has enamorado.

Sin embargo, más que aliviarla eso pareció aterrarla, su expresión se lo decía.

―Yo… ¿terminaré como mamá?

"_Así que era eso_", pensó con compasión. Claro, ambos sabían y vieron lo enamorados que estaban sus padres…por eso cuando su padre falleció en cierta forma empatizaron con la depresión de su madre. Pero él estaba seguro que eso no le ocurriría, no a ella. La abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho, él quería tranquilizarla a como diera lugar y ella necesitaba ser la hermanita menor por un momento.

―Escucha, lo que le pasó a mamá es algo muy difícil, feo, triste. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que eso no te pasará a ti, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres diferente a mamá―dijo separándola de su pecho y secando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro―. Eres gentil pero a la vez eres muy fuerte, la vida te hizo más dura que a mamá. Así que no tengas miedo de amar, de enamorarte, y recuerda que si alguien te rompe el corazón yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

― ¿Aunque te cases y tengas tus propios hijos?

Tanjiro rió por aquella pregunta, parecía las mismas que le hacía cuando eran pequeños, mirándola de cerca no podía creer lo grande que se había puesto. El tiempo sí que pasaba rápido.

Luego de ese momento envió a Nezuko a casa para luego volver al aula, pensativo, junto a un cesto de basura ya vacío, había tardado tanto que seguramente los demás ya se habían ido. No podía creer que su hermanita se hubiera enamorado, ¡y de su mejor amigo! Eso lo hacía sentir extraño, estaba feliz por ella pero conocía la situación de Zenitsu y temía a la oposición de su familia. Deseaba que fueran felices juntos. Sin embargo…un aura oscura comenzó a emerger de él, algo muy impropio de su persona, pero saber que él tomó su mano…que se atrevió a darle un beso…era imperdonable.

― ¡Ah! Tanjiro, al fin. Apresúrate, ya todos se…―no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio la expresión de ira marcada en el rostro de su amigo y luego el cesto de basura ir directo hacia él. ¡Había sido golpeado! ¡Y dolía mucho!―. ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!―no pudo evitar reprimir un gritito de pánico y comenzar a llorar asustado al ser levantado del suelo con tanta facilidad por su amigo, ¿acaso la ira le daba una fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Le iba a dar un cabezazo? ¡No, era muy joven para morir!

―Cuídala bien, ¿sí?―le pidió, dejándolo desconcertado, sobretodo porque su tono de voz sonó tan amable como siempre.

―Tanjiro, ¿acaso usas drogas?

Nuevamente viajó al suelo.

.

Al entrar en el laboratorio y asegurarse de que estaba sola su paranoia disminuyó, desde la primera vez que comenzó a trabajar en aquel veneno se sentía observada, desconfiada, perseguida. Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza y que podría ser muy perjudicial, pero no podía abandonar esa idea, sentía que si no vengaba la muerte de su hermana jamás podría vivir en paz. Odiaba la idea de que Douma pudiera llegar a tener una vida normal, ¡no lo merecía después de lo que había hecho! Golpeó con un puño una mesa, trataba con ello sacar esa furia acumulada que tenía dentro, la impotencia de saber que incluso con él muerto su hermana jamás volvería...

Sus ojos empezaron a arder con ese pensamiento, su nariz escocía y el pozo negro que sintió estando con Himejima parecía hacerse cada vez más real, tratando de absorberla; el aire comenzó a faltarle y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento. Necesitaba salir de allí pero no podía moverse, quería gritar pero parecía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo.

―_Tranquila, Shinobu, no seas tonta, estás teniendo un ataque de pánico_―se regañó. Era consciente, pero eso no quería decir que fuera más fácil salir de aquel trance, uno que comenzó a tener de vez en cuando desde la muerte de Kanae.

¿Qué le diría ella? Había sido la asistente del doctor en la escuela, seguramente tendría un buen consejo de cómo salir de ese estado, sólo que ahora no podía pensarlo, tan sólo podía recordarla y verla alejarse. Como si estuviese apurada, dándole la espalda, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella aún pudiera alcanzarla.

―No te vayas…―susurró, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a volver y todo volvía a cobrar sentido, sin embargo ahí era cuando la imagen de su hermana se borraba―. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!―gritó, recuperándose al fin a sí misma, dándose cuenta que estaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada a un gabinete de muestras, llevó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, dejando salir sus lágrimas―. No me dejes sola.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo pasó allí en el suelo, pero como todas las veces que _eso_ ocurría se tomó su tiempo para volver a levantarse. Tal vez sí había sido mucho tiempo, porque sus piernas parecían resentidas a volver a sostener su peso. Decidió ignorarlo y colocó una alarma en su celular, no quería dejar a Giyuu esperando por ella otra vez; sacó luego su pendrive y se acercó a la computadora, debía analizar meticulosamente la fórmula para ver en qué se había equivocado, pese a que la idea de darle una especie de ácido a Douma no le parecía mal. Pero no, debía ser de _esa_ forma o levantaría sospechas y/o él no sufriría lo que debía.

¿Pero cómo lograrlo? ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿No era posible lo que ella quería lograr? Una droga, un veneno, que anestesiara su corazón el tiempo suficiente para declararlo muerto, para que no despertara en la morgue, para que fuera enterrado y despertara en la tumba. ("_Ella luchó, había restos de piel bajo sus uñas_"). Que muriera aterrado, sofocado y en agonía. ("_La autopsia reveló que la muerte no fue causada por las puñaladas, vivió un poco más y murió desangrada")_. Pero que fuera consciente todo el tiempo de su alrededor, para que si el forense decidía hacerle una autopsia sintiera ese dolor pero no pudiera pedir ayuda, ("_nadie oyó sus gritos."). _

Pasaron varias horas mientras ella preparaba todo y manejaba con extremo cuidado los componentes elegidos, llevaba una mascarilla debido a que los olores eran, en algunos casos, demasiado tóxicos; y llevaba guantes porque todos, sin excepción, eran sumamente peligrosos. Claro que le llevó tiempo crearlos, porque jamás podría conseguir esas drogas tan potentes incluso trabajando en esa farmacéutica.

Al final de un largo y meticuloso trabajo creyó conseguirlo, pero al hacer una prueba en los roedores de muestra estos morían automáticamente, o unos minutos después, y nunca volvían a la vida; entonces volvía a ajustar la fórmula. Era frustrante, pese a que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy difícil esperaba al menos conseguirlo antes del décimo intento.

Su alarma sonó justo cuando acabó de preparar la última muestra, tomó a uno de los animalitos y le inyectó un poco, éste murió luego de unos momentos pero no tenía tiempo de corroborar si revivía, después de todo, las cantidades que les inyectaba eran ínfimas para que, según sus cálculos, despertaran luego de unos minutos. Decidió inyectarle un poco más, una cantidad suficiente para que "muriera" por siete días, al fin y al cabo si estaba realmente muerto sólo habría una llamada de atención por tener ese animal pudriéndose en uno de los almacenes, de lo contrario habría probado su teoría. Metió al animalito con cuidado en una pequeña jaula y la llevó al almacén, le puso algo de agua y comida para que no muriera por otras causas por si llegaba a despertar; y junto a él metió la última muestra de veneno. Colocó una pegatina de "peligro" y rellenó los papeles correspondientes, que quedarían allí, de una forma tal que nadie lo tocaría.

Se quedó un momento parada frente al almacén una vez salió, rogando internamente a ese Dios en el que no creía para que le permitiera hacer su trabajo sólo por esa vez.

.

Giyuu resopló una vez que terminó de hacer el inventario del día, era algo molesto pero necesario, al menos a él no le gustaba atrasarse con eso y tampoco le parecía bien dejar esperando a un cliente para anotarlo en el momento, por ello siempre se quedaba unos minutos luego de su horario de salida para hacerlo con los registros que había en la computadora. Era sencillo, además él tipeaba rápido.

― ¿No estaría bien que el mismo sistema creara un registro?―preguntó su compañera mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la de él y se recostaba, haciendo presión a propósito para molestarlo, pero él como siempre solo la ignoraba.

―No lo sé, tú dime, eres programadora, ¿o no Daki?―cuestionó mientras guardaba el archivo en su carpeta correspondiente.

― ¡Basta de repetirlo, harás que me despidan!―le regañó, sus ojos verdes se plantaron en la pantalla, como si ésta le representara un desafío―. Gracias al cielo que lo soy, de no estar acostumbrada a los códigos nunca podría siquiera pronunciar los nombres de las drogas. O leer la letra ilegible de los médicos.

La conversación se sanco ahí, aunque ella tampoco esperaba que él la siga, conocía a Giyuu y podía decir que no se destacaba por sus habilidades sociales. Pero lo que sí la extrañó y por lo que se le quedó mirando un largo rato fue que se quedó sentado, mirando… ¿qué estaba mirando? Ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta.

―Sabes que ya terminó tu turno, ¿no?―. Él asintió con su cabeza―. ¿No te vas a ir a casa todavía?―. Él negó y ella golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos―. ¿¡Para qué mierda te quedas!?

Los ojos azul oscuro se posaron en ella, haciendo un contacto visual tan directo que hasta la incomodaba.

―Con ese carácter jamás vas a casarte.

Shinobu estaba apurada por llegar a la farmacia, sus cavilaciones la habían distraído demasiado, además que guardar y limpiar todo rastro también le llevó bastante tiempo, ya casi eran las seis y no quería que Giyuu sintiera que le faltaba el respeto, después de todo aún le quedaba un favor que pedirle. Sin embargo, disminuyó su velocidad cuando vio a Daki, la chica del turno tarde-noche, sacar a Giyuu prácticamente a patadas del local.

―Vaya, vaya, parece que todos te odian, Tomioka―dijo con una risilla fingida que provocó un disgusto muy visible en el rostro de él―. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

―Daki no me odia.

― ¡Sí te odio!―se escuchó desde adentro, donde la chica abría la puerta del depósito donde estaba su hermano, el verdadero farmacéutico pero que no solía mostrarse a los clientes; y comenzaba a quejarse.

La mujer rió mientras que Giyuu le seguía negando que Daki lo odiara, diciéndole que le fue dicho que tal vez ella gustaba de él y por eso se comportaba así. _No, sólo la incomodas_, pensó Shinobu mientras lo seguía a su auto.

― ¿No te olvidaste nada?―preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

―No, no suelo llevar más que las llaves y el celular.

― ¿Ni siquiera el cargador? Oh, claro, disculpa. Nadie te escribe y seguro eres impopular en las redes sociales así que no usas mucho tu teléfono.

Esa forma casual que usaba para intentar herirlo le resultaba extraña, no por el bullying, sino porque lo decía de una forma tan "amigable" que no iba con lo que en verdad estaba expresando. ¿Sería correcto decírselo? No quería herirla más de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió callar.

Al llegar al auto ella se quedó parada junto a la puerta en vez de abrirla, le resultó extraño porque ya había quitado el seguro, y por primera vez en ese trayecto de la farmacia al estacionamiento le dirigió la palabra…

― ¿Sucede algo?

¿Sucedía? ¡Por supuesto que sucedía! Tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre, estaba paranoica por ser descubierta, indecisa de su propia resolución, con la idea de ser una asesina y pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel mientras Douma era salvado por los médicos. Pero en ese momento algo más le molestaba y era su actitud, ¿por qué no le hablaba? Le fastidiaba, ¿qué tan inmaduro era?

Recordó la noche anterior y se sonrojó al recordar que él había sido muy maduro. ¿Entonces? ¿De la noche a la mañana le habían comido la lengua los ratones? ¿Por qué le molestaba su indiferencia? ¿Qué era esa necesidad de que le prestara atención? Ya estaba enloqueciendo…

De repente sintió que era apretujada contra una masa tibia, cómoda, y se sentía demasiado bien. Se apartó algo alterada y sonrojada.

― ¿Por qué…?―parecía querer decir más pero las palabras no salían.

―Perdón, parecías consternada y según dicen un abrazo es un buen remedio para el malestar.

― ¿Eres farmacéutico y eso es lo mejor que puedes recetarme?

― ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?―contraatacó él, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola sentirse una niña regañada.

Guardó silencio y se abrazó a sí misma, hacía muchos años que se hacía la misma pregunta. Pero no podía decirle que estaba tan lastimada por la vida que confiar en alguien más la ponía nerviosa, le asustaba. Le aterraba la cercanía que tenía con él ahora…porque se sentía igual que cuando interactuaba con Douma.

Giyuu suspiró algo frustrado pero decidió darle su lugar y tiempo, ella parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma, parecía tan perdida y rota que le fue imposible no darle un abrazo, creyó que funcionaría como la noche anterior pero no fue así. Y darle alguna droga era algo que no quería hacer, siempre estuvo en contra de las preguntas sobre qué tomar al farmacéutico, ¡él no era médico! ¡Los doctores debían recetarlos! Miró a su amiga una vez más y pensó que tal vez debería llevarla con el mejor médico que conocía, de paso debía visitarlo pues hacía mucho tiempo no volvía a su ciudad natal.

―Shinobu―la llamó, sacándola del trance en el que parecía estar inmersa―, vamos―dijo tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole, quería darle confianza pero sin querer despertó en ella un mal recuerdo.

El horror que transmitió su rostro y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos se lo hizo saber. Ella volteó y se disculpó, asegurándole que todo estaba bien; pero él comenzaba a sentirse inútil y su corazón también dolía al no saber cómo ayudarla.

Respiró profundo y volvió a su expresión seria de siempre, tal vez un poco de "normalidad" era lo que ella necesitaba.

―Te espero en el auto.

Y de alguna forma funcionó. Tal vez fue un minuto que estuvo tras el volante cuando ella entró al auto, con su usual sonrisa falsa pero con los ojos algo rojos.

―Qué espectáculo montamos, sería mejor no decirle a nadie―mencionó Shinobu con una voz relajada, él asintió―. ¿Podemos ir a mi departamento? Quiero buscar algunas cosas para pasar estos días en tu casa.

Él no respondió, tan sólo puso en marcha el vehículo y partieron rumbo al departamento de la mujer. El silencio entre ellos era incómodo, Shinobu le preguntó si podía escuchar música con sus auriculares y él prácticamente se lo agradeció, una vez ella comenzó a ignorarlo sentía que podía respirar de nuevo.

Definitivamente no sabía cómo rayos manejar esa situación.

.

Recordaba una tarde donde estaba enviando mensaje de texto a toda velocidad, sus dedos parecían sumamente habilidosos y todo se lo debía a su nuevo amigo. Douma le escribía todo el tiempo, ¡era tan atento con ella! Siempre preguntándole cómo estaba, si había comido bien, o simplemente le comentaba de algún programa que había visto. Él tenía gustos muy variados, aunque desde que le dijo cuáles programas le gustaban también entonces se centró en ese tema.

―Pero qué hermosa sonrisa―dijo Kanae entrando a la habitación con Kanao de la mano, ella rápidamente guardó su celular, después de todo no debía olvidar que Douma ahora era el novio de su hermana―. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Acaso estabas hablando con Giyuu?―preguntó pícaramente, riendo un poco.

―No, era con…alguien más―confesó algo avergonzada. Pero su hermana le regaló una tierna sonrisa mientras sentaba a Kanao en su cama y le pedía que aguardara.

―Shinobu, sé que Douma es tu mejor amigo…uno de tus pocos amigos―admitió, incomodándola más―. Que sea mi novio no quiere decir que no puedas hablar con él o pasar el tiempo con él como antes.

La menor la miró sin entender, ¿por qué? Sus compañeras de clase, a las que a esa altura ya no llamaba amigas, le decían que no debía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su hermana se enojaría invadida por los celos, que jamás la perdonaría. Confesó aquellas inseguridades a la mayor quien la abrazó comprensivamente, a decir verdad esos abrazos siempre la confortaban.

― ¡Eso es mentira! Eres mi hermanita, Shinobu. Te quiero muchísimo y sé que tú no eres una roba novios, sé que tu cariño hacia Douma es el mismo que me tienes a mí, no tengo motivos para estar celosa―dijo frotando su espalda con una mano―. Además, si te gustara me lo dirías y yo me haría a un lado, ¿sabes? ―comentó mientras ella se separaba para observarla sorprendida―. Lo amo, sí. Pero te amo más a ti y eres más importante para mí. Pídeme que me aleje de él y lo haré, pero sólo si me lo pides tú.

.

Abrió los ojos y notó que se había quedado dormida, reconoció rápidamente los alrededores, después de todo llevaba cinco años viviendo allí. Se irguió y masajeó su cuello, su cabeza había ido a parar al vidrio de la ventana mientras su cuerpo a penas y se inclinaba hacia allí.

―Podrías haberme despertado―respondió algo malhumorada.

―Estoy buscando dónde estacionar, además pensé que estabas despierta―se excusó el joven, recibiendo una mirada enfadada de su parte.

―Sólo ve a mi edificio, tengo cochera―. Ahora fue él quien la miró enfadado―. ¿Qué? Nunca preguntaste, nunca preguntas nada.

Giyuu se sorprendió con aquella recriminación pero no dijo nada, le alegraba ver que ella parecía más despejada, tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Entraron al estacionamiento del edificio y luego fueron con el elevador hasta el departamento de ella, subieron en medio de bostezos y silencio. Shinobu estaba deseando decirle que se quedaran allí, en verdad quería seguir durmiendo y no retomar el viaje hacia el departamento de él, pero otra parte de ella estaba reacia a quedarse.

Antes de darle la última vuelta a la llave respiró profundo, algo que le llamó la atención a su amigo, pero como solía hacer se guardó su duda.

Entraron. Nada fuera de lo normal según él, un lugar enfermizo según ella, quien había decorado ese lugar tal como Kanae le contó que quería que fuera su casa. No recordaba por qué había hecho aquello, muchos años trató de cambiarlo pero no podía, sentía que estaba mal pero el sólo echo de vivir así le revolvía el estómago. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

―Nunca me habías invitado―comentó Giyuu mientras iba a su cocina, ella dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera y fue a buscar su maleta donde colocaría ropa y algunas otras cosas.

No le incomodaba irse a vivir con Giyuu, había compartido casa con estudiantes de diferente sexo en sus primeros años de universidad, antes de que sus padres le consiguieran ese departamento, y obviamente había tenido pareja, aunque éstas no duraban mucho, así que podía con la idea de dormir juntos porque no dormiría en el sillón por siete días. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco nunca le había preguntado a él si estaba bien con ello.

Terminó de guardar lo último que le faltaba y una vez se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba salió para hacer la gran pregunta: ¿le molestaba si dormían juntos? Pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

―Disculpa, ¿qué crees que haces?―dijo sintiendo que su ceja izquierda comenzaba a tener un tic nervioso, con dos dedos lo detuvo y esperó una respuesta.

―Sólo llevo lo que se echaría a perder o lo que ya estaba abierto, no querrás volver y tener comida vencida en tu heladera, ¿o sí?

¡Debía admitir que tenía un punto válido pero al menos debería haberle consultado!

―Te tomas demasiadas confianzas, por eso todos te odian.

.

¡Al fin! Luego de tanto viaje por fin ya podía decir que estaba "en casa", y la verdad se sentía mejor estar allí pese a que en su departamento tendrían mucho más lugar. Algo que Giyuu sacó en conversación en el auto, pero lo tomó como una excusa por estar avergonzado de tener que dormir juntos y su insinuación de que él seguramente no había dormido con una mujer hasta ese momento. Algo que él decidió ignorar, como la mayoría de las provocaciones o agravios verbales hacia su persona.

―Me daré un baño―informó Tomioka mientras iba a su cuarto por una toalla y ropa―. ¿¡Quieres ir primero!?

―No es necesario que grites―protestó ella mientras llevaba su valija al cuarto, notando cómo él sacaba un par de boxers de un cajón. Apartó la vista avergonzada, no quería invadir tanto su privacidad―. ¿N-no vas a preparar algo de cenar?

Tomioka quiso reír ante ese comportamiento, seguramente ella pensaba que él era despistado y por eso no le afectaba nada, pero la verdad es que era muy observador y pudo notar lo que ella vio. No le avergonzaba, no era como si nunca habría tenido una relación con una chica, aunque sí sería la primera vez que conviviría con una, pero extrañamente que fuera ella lo hacía ideal porque nunca se sintió cohibido cerca de ella. Es más, disfrutó el dirigirse al baño y que ella se apartara rápidamente, compensó todo el maltrato sufrido durante el día.

―Idiota―masculló Shinobu, golpeando suavemente sus mejillas con sus palmas para tratar de esa forma quitarse el sonrojo.

Dejó en un extremo de la habitación su maleta y sólo tomó lo necesario para esa noche, es decir su pijama y cepillo de diente, también un par de cremas, jabón para el cuerpo y shampoo para su cabello. Procuraba darle un buen mantenimiento a su piel, tal vez estaba en medio de una crisis de edad porque la idea de engordar y no poder bajar de peso, o que le salieran arrugas (pese a que no correspondía aún), o se le resecara la piel y se pusiera áspera le daba algo de pavor.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente las cosas se dieron de forma natural, cuando Giyuu salió del baño ella ya tenía la cena hecha: dos sopas de fideos instantáneas que él se había traído de su departamento. No protestó, después de todo era tarde y al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, comió tranquilamente, aunque hacía mucho no tenía compañía mientras hacía eso. Sabía que la gente usualmente se pone incómoda cuando uno no ofrece una conversación, pero él prefería comer en silencio porque no podía hablar y comer al mismo tiempo. Aun así sus ojos no se quitaban de Shinobu y esa expresión molesta que tenía, tal vez por el incidente de la ropa interior. Decidió averiguarlo haciendo una pequeña conversación.

―Mañana por la noche vienen Sanemi e Iguro, como estas aquí creí que deberías saberlo―dijo volviendo a comer otro bocado, curioso al ver la mirada confundida e intrigada de Shinobu.

― ¿Shinazugawa Sanemi y Obanai Iguro?―preguntó y él asintió como respuesta, tenía una regla de masticar bien su comida antes de tragarla y eso le llevaba un poco de tiempo―. ¿Los chicos que te molestaban en la escuela?―volvió a indagar y él esta vez tuvo que responder.

―Ellos no me molestaban, eran mis amigos.

Tras esa confesión Shinobu no dijo más, no tenía necesidad, su expresión de rechazo decía todo. O al menos se lo diría a alguien normal porque Giyuu parecía no entender el por qué de esta. La mujer resopló fastidiada y pasó su mano por todo su rostro para tratar de borrar esa expresión y poner la tan usual fachada de tranquilidad junto con una sonrisa, ¡pero le era imposible con ese hombre!

― ¿Y a qué vienen?― cuestionó tratando de sonar calmada y poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

―A jugar con la Play.

― ¿Te dejan jugar con ellos? ―preguntó enarcando una ceja.

―Soy malo en los juegos así que sólo me dejan ver―respondió con una sonrisa, ¡con una sonrisa! Shinobu no pudo contener su indignación y clavó violentamente sus palillos en el ramen, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. ¡Giyuu era un imbécil y esos dos eran unos aprovechados! Pero la escucharían…claro que la escucharían―. Hablando de amigos…―dijo mientras comenzaba a revolver el fideo, no sabía qué desencadenaría la pregunta pero sentía mucha curiosidad―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sabito?

El aludido se sorprendió con esa pregunta, era inesperada, ¿por qué preguntaba por su amigo? ¿Tal vez estaba interesada en él? Eso de alguna forma lo ponía triste.

―Cuando éramos niños…

―No tienes que retroceder tanto, ¿acaso quieres fastidiarme?―preguntó sin paciencia, arrepintiéndose de haber traído el tema.

―Disculpa. Digamos que hace unos años una amiga de la infancia que teníamos en común, que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, volvió. Fue inesperado ya que todavía no había acabado con sus estudios, pero por alguna razón lo hizo. Jamás supe por qué. Empezaron a salir pero como ella volvió a vivir en nuestra ciudad natal y la distancia parecía ser un problema, él simplemente dejó todo y se fue con ella.

Shinobu no pudo evitar notar cómo él dejó de comer mientras relataba esa historia, ¿tal vez Giyuu estaba enamorado de esa chica también? Qué difícil, seguramente fue como ella, su hermana y…

―No creo que la historia termine ahí, ¿no?―insistió, tratando de olvidar aquel horrible pensamiento que le había entrado de repente.

―Oh, pues, no hay mucho en verdad. Poco tiempo después se casaron y terminaron alejándose de todos, incluso de nuestro abuelo, quien nos educó. Eso que vive en la misma ciudad.

La nostalgia y melancolía que acompañaban esa historia la hacían angustiarse, ya ni siquiera se animaba a preguntar si esa amiga de la infancia significaba algo más para él; sólo sentía pena por el abandono de su amigo hacia ellos.

―Que mal agradecido―concluyó con una mueca de disgusto.

―Mientras sean felices está bien―rebatió, levantándose para no responder más preguntas―. ¿Te llevo eso?

―Sí, por favor―respondió mientras le alcanzaba su pote vacío.

Giyuu entró primero al baño para lavarse los dientes y luego acostarse, mientras ella se bañaba. Al final había ahorrado tiempo la conversación sobre dónde ella dormiría.

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para asearse, no entendía qué la tenía tan nerviosa, iban a dormir no a tener relaciones. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse por tercera vez en ese día, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Notó su reflejo en el espejo y como si fuera él quien la estaba mirando se cubrió los pechos con la toalla. Estaba siendo infantil, lo sabía, pero sin querer le había dado vergüenza.

Tras un momento volvió a enfrentarse al espejo, se quitó la toalla de encima y se echó una hojeada…la verdad no estaba nada mal, al menos eso creía, Giyuu debía estar ciego para no verlo. Nuevamente se sonrojó. ¿Pero qué pretendía de él?

―Hace tiempo no me acuesto con nadie. Sí, sólo eso debe ser―se consoló. Porque no, ella no podía estar de verdad considerando acostarse con Tomioka Giyuu.

¿O sí?

**Continuará…**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza es más, quería agregar un poco más pero creí mejor dejarlo para el próximo cap sino no lo subía más. Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
